CT GUARD TEAM
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un grupo de agentes secretos tiene la importante misión de proteger a Tsubasa Ozhora y compañía. ¿Lograrán su objetivo o serán derrotados por sus propios miedos y manías? Fic comunitario escrito por los mejores fanfikers.
1. The Mission

**CT GUARD TEAM.**

**Éste fic fue escrito por varios de las mejores fanfikers: Anaid, Galford, Anilú, Sylvia Takeuchi, Vini Astrea, Chris Wiggin, Saki Aiza, Alisse, Megara, Yun, Lily de Wakabayashi.**

_Agente Inniyah Zaoldick / Nombre Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse. __  
__Agente Nandinho / Nombre Nando Gaucho es un personaje creado por Nando Tsubasa.__  
__Agente Flor del Sol / Nombre Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.__  
__Agente Anaid scully / Nombre Anaid Scully es un personaje creado por Anaid.__  
__Agente Saki Hashimoto / Nombre Saki Aiza es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto_

_Agente Lou Collins / Nombre Sayuri Aoi es un personaje creado por Sayuri.__  
__Agente Silvy / Nombre Silvia Takeuchi es un personaje creado por Sylvia Takeuchi (Sanae Ozhora).__  
__Agente Taoista / Nombre Yun Tao es un personaje creado por Yun.__  
__Agente Ciel Harrison / Nombre Eliza Marian de la Garza y Marquez es un personaje creado por Cherry (Cerezo Astorya).__  
__Agente Mística / Nombre Megara Losswing es un personaje creado por Megara._

_Agente Chris Wiggin / Nombre Chris Wiggin es un personaje creado por Chris Wiggin.__  
Agente Galford/ Nombre Galford D. Wayler __es un personaje creado por Galford. _

_Agente a4007ban-Berthis / Nombre Berthi Ayanami es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea._

**_Villanos:_**

_Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto es un personaje creado por Franco._

_Lu es un personaje creado por Anilú._

_Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea._

**Capítulo 1.- The mission.- por Anaid & Galford. **

En un cuidad de un lejano país del Oriente, se ve parquear un carro negro con vidrios blindados en un callejón sin salida. De este auto se ve bajar a un hombre de mediana edad. Sus sofisticadas vestiduras mostraban que pertenecía a una clase promedio alta.

La actitud de aquel hombre era sospechosa para cada uno de los transeúntes del lugar, los pasos firmes y acelerados dejaban en evidencia su nerviosismo y su cara cubierta por el elegante sombrero que traía puesto no dejaba ver su rostro.

El hombre paró su caminata en una de las esquinas de la gran ciudad, enfrente de él quedo un antiguo y viejo edificio. El misterioso hombre realizó una gesticulación que dejo entrever una profunda media sonrisa, instantáneamente la puerta del edificio se abrió; él hombre sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el lugar.

Adentro, después de recorrerlo sólo encontró una mini PC encima de una mesita algo pequeña para su estatura. El hombre se paro enfrente de ella, de su bolsillo derecho saco un pequeño CD que introdujo en el CD-Rom del aparato. Instantáneamente salió en la pantalla la figura de otro hombre aún más misterioso que el primero (puesto que a este tampoco se le podía ver sus facciones ni tampoco parte de su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba posicionado en un lujoso asiento de piel tintada en negro y de espaldas). De la ubicación de la pantalla se veía saltar y caminar un hermoso, pero extraño gato negro, el cual se alejaba caminando lentamente de la imagen del monitor. – Galford – Se escuchó gravemente, por su lado el otro hombre quién se encontraba sosteniendo la PC respondió firmemente – Marcel -, Galford no pudo resistir y por parte de él provino una sonrisa. Por otro lado, Marcel sólo se limitó a arquear su ceja derecha y sonreir de una manera un tanto fría (con un estilo irónico, aunque no lo era en realidad) y prefirió seguir con lo que tenía planeado desde un principio – Galford, realmente has llegado a un punto muy alto e importante en tu desempeño como miembro del equipo… eres ahora sin duda el único capaz y digno de estar al frente del cuerpo de inteligencia y seguridad secreta más grande e importante del mundo, así como de tener el honor ahora de poseer el grado ALPHA; ha llegado la hora -, la sorpresa del muchacho no fue en vano. Galford desde hace algún tiempo había sido nombrado jefe inmediato de una organización ultrasecreta encargada del cuidado y protección de los distintos entes sociales, en los diferentes lugares del mundo. – Bien, ¿qué es lo que está pasando ahora?

- La misión que debes emprender al lado de tu equipo... te la hará saber mi asistente Anaid Scully – Galford estaba aún más confundido y no le agradó en lo absoluto la idea de tener que guiarse por una desconocida, en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y de la nada apareció una joven mujer blanca de ojos y cabello negro/café, su porte era el de una mujer conservadora pero muy hermosa y su actitud fría dejo la impresión de que se trataba de una chica de muy mal carácter, lo cual, comenzó a provocar cierta desconfianza al agente Galford, aunque la impresión que dejó en él le hizó pasar un profundo pero a la vez suave escalofrío.

Los dos jóvenes, se miraron firmemente el uno al otro dejando una extraña sensación en los dos, aunque ninguno quizó admitirlo la atracción fue inminente.

La joven mujer se paro al lado del agente y extendió su mano - ¿Agente Galford?... mi nombre es Anaid Scully y soy...  
- Quien estará a cargo de vigilar mis movimientos… ¡lo se! – Galford no vaciló en demostrar su desconfianza mientras que la mujer de fría mirada cambio de actitud instantáneamente, dejo notar su sorpresa ante el chico que por primera vez veía y que por ningún motivo había dudado en enfrentársele – mmm... pues aunque no lo crea yo solo vengo a prestarle un servicio, esto hace parte de mi trabajo...pero por favor… (señalando con el dedo índice) siga mirando el mensaje dado.  
- Gracias por las instrucciones, pero conozco mi trabajo y se lo que debo hacer… ¿quién se cree que es?  
- Creo que ya respondí a su pregunta...  
– Galford prefirió seguir mirando el mensaje que unos momentos antes había detenido, oprimió una de las teclas y el mensaje volvió a rodar.  
- Bien Alpha G... espero que comiencen a llevarse bien, ya que desde este mismo momento esta mujer entra a formar parte de tu equipo.  
- …¿?  
- Sé que en estos momentos la incertidumbre lo embarga...pero no se preocupe en esta misión ella sólo se encargará del cuidado y protección de dos de las personas más reconocidas a nivel mundial Ozora Tsubasa y su esposa Ozora Sanae, es por esto que le pido ayude y recuerde que mientras estén realizando la misión mis colaboradores Foqui, Wakabayashi y Christian Alfaro estarán vigilando cada uno de sus pasos y saliendo en la pantalla la imagen de los tres hombres todos se veían sentados frente a sus PC vigilando, este disco se autodestruirá en cinco segundos.

Galford quedó frío no lo podía creer, la misión se trataba de la protección del mejor jugador de fútbol soccer a nivel mundial y su esposa, sin embargo aún seguía incrédulo, miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba y con un cierto aire preguntó - ¿es quién yo creo que es? – Anaid acentuando su cabeza demostró que sí – por favor agente Galford acompáñeme - Galford tomando la PC entre sus manos y digitando su clave personal cerró el programa mientras que Anaid salía ya de la habitación. Al salir del edificio los dos abordaron un carro y rato después llegaron hasta un lugar a fueras de la ciudad.

Anaid se colocó unos lentes oscuros y bajando del auto – agente Galford, su equipo de trabajo lo espera adentro.  
- ¿Como dice?... ¿como es que mi equipo esta aquí?   
- Nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestro trabajo a la perfección, pero entremos.

Al pasar para la sala cruzaron por un pasillo el cual era transitado por varios agentes de traje negro, todos saludaron a Galford con un saludo militar; en el transcurso se veía como en la sala de operaciones se encontraban los tres hombres que se habían mostrado antes, uno de ellos medio hizo una gesticulación hacia la agente Scully, esto sorprendió a ALPHA G, quién dejó una mirada penetrante que llego hasta Scully, ella por su lado, miro de nuevo al hombre y con una seña de su mano lo saludo- Hola hermano.

Por fin llegaron hasta una sala llamada " Sección X", dentro ya se encontraban cada uno de los agentes del equipo y Galford tomo asiento al lado de la chica que se encontraba de segunda al mando Ayanami Berthis, ella era conocida con el alias de la agente a4007ban berthis, esta chica se había destacado en más de una ocasión por sacar de conflictos legales a sus compañeros ejerciendo su papel de abogada; a su lado derecho se encontraba la médico jefe de la sección la doctora Lily del Valle y conocida como la agente flor del sol azteca, esta por el contrario se destacaba por ser la que siempre lidiaba con cada una de las heridas de sus compañeros cuando tenían enfrentamientos, además de ser la hermana mayor del jefe de la misión; a su lado la hermana menor de los dos Saki Hashimoto, ella siempre ejercía el rol de la Kaze no Senshi cuando no se estaba dedicando a realizar giras internacionales por todo el mundo realizando conciertos de piano y en más de una ocasión acompañada por la mejor violinista conocida como Alisse, quien también era integrante del equipo y manejaba el alias de agente Inniyah Zaoldick y a la cuál también le encantaba el derecho penalista, además de ellos el equipo tenía otros integrantes: la agente Agente Lou Collins , Silvia, Yun Tao, MasterNando y la más misteriosas de todos los agentes Megara Losswing, la cuál era conocida por ser una chica que trabaja solitariamente pero que si la llamaban trabajaba sin complicaciones, estos personajes se dedicaban en su mayoría al arte y los misterios del ocultismo.

Todos los que se encontraban allí quedaron sorprendidos al ver llegar a su jefe acompañado de esa mujer. Lily y Saki se miraron desconcertadas e instantáneamente voltearon donde Berthis, pero como esta tampoco sabía del asunto giro lentamente su cabeza e indicó que siguieran en lo suyo. Anaid maliciosamente sonrió mientras Galford la invitaba a tomar asiento. En esos instantes aparecieron en la sala dos personajes, uno de ellos era bastante conocido por todos: se trataba del señor Katagiri, uno de los representantes de la selección japonesa y otro hombre quién portaba una bata blanca.

- Bien señores, me presento mi nombre es Yoichi Takahashi, soy un científico y estoy acá al lado del señor Katagiri para presentarles su misión. – en eso con un control remoto bajo al centro de la mesa una pantalla gigante hecha en fibra óptica transparente que permitía ver imágenes en tercera dimensión.  
- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh! – dijeron todos al ver que en las imágenes aparecían los jugadores de fútbol soocer más famosos a nivel mundial.  
- Pero... pero, ¿si son?  
- ¡Si, se trata de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial, hace muchos años, en la década de los 80´s cuando trabajé para un importante laboratorio de investigaciones fui presionado para ejecutar un proyecto que involucraba diferentes niños bebés. El proyecto se trataba de que al introducir en los niños diferentes componentes de una estructura molecular aún desconocida para la época...pues...se desarrollará en ellos un mecanismo de auto superación y liderazgo en el deporte más popular a nivel mundial, con tan mala suerte que uno de los componentes afecto gravemente a uno de los niños dejándolo de por vida con una grave enfermedad en su corazón...  
- Acaso habla de MISUGI JUN? – Se manifestó MasterNando, mientras que cada una de las chicas pegó el grito en el cielo – ¿Pero que clase de persona es usted?  
- ¿¡¡¡¡ Cómo se atreve a jugar con la vida de un ser humano?  
- ¡¡¡¡¿Que?¡¡¡rayos! ¿en que pensaban al utilizar a unos bebés como conejillos de indias?  
- Perdón señoritas...  
- ¡¡¡Que perdón ni que nada!

Galford al ver el conflicto que se había generado no dudo ni por instante en ponerse de pie y dando un golpe sobre la mesa regreso todo a la tranquilidad. – ¿¿¿¿Pero que significa este alboroto? – todas las chicas al ver a su jefe molesto callaron y tomaron su lugar menos Anaid a quién no le gustaba ni poquito que la gritaran. - ¿¿¿Pero quién se cree usted que es para venir a gritar a una mujer? – la actitud de la chica se convirtió en un desafío seguro para el agente Galford.  
- Pues sí no lo ha notado agente Scully, soy su superior, además de que en estos momentos los que me acompañan no son hombres ni mujeres solo somos agentes los cuáles tenemos que cumplir una misión...ahora... ¿será que le permite continuar al señor Takanashi? – estas palabras generaron que la chica diera una dura mirada hacia su superior.  
- Gracias, bien continuo, hace un tiempo una red de terroristas, comandados por uno de los más grandes criminales que el mundo haya conocido (Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto), aliado con una de las archivillanas más grande del mundo ( Analu), descubrió el secreto y ahora esta detrás de tres de los más importantes de los jugadores: Genzo Wakabayashi... – ese nombre hizo que ,Lou Collins, las dos hermanasy Jun Tao sonrieran como por arte de magia, pero por su lado Lily pegó un brinco que casi se sale de la silla, Galford las miro con cara de "compórtense" - el otro es Taro Misaki...  
- ¡¡¡¡ Ta...Taro Misaki!  
- Asi es, agente Inniyah Zaoldick .  
- ¡¡¡ Me lo pidooo!  
- ¡¡¡Heeyyyy, un momento Alisse recuerda que ese también me gusta – replicó Lou Collins.  
- ¡Pero tú ya te pediste a Wakabayashi!.  
- No, yo sólo sonreí, nada más.

Katagiri al ver el despelote generado sonreía divertido y se atrevió a hablar.  
- Creo agente Galford que para evitarse molestias tendrá que idearse un cronograma u horario donde cada uno de sus agentes pueda estar con mis muchachos – Galford se sentía aborchonado por la actitud de su personal.  
- Sí, siga por favor señor Takanashi.  
- Bien, el último en la lista es Ozora Tsubasa.  
- ¿¿¿¿ El capitán? (preguntó emocionada Berthis).  
- Si, agente Berthis, el capitán del equipo (contestó Anaid quién la miraba desafiante).  
- ¡¡¡¡ Oraleee!.  
- Pero no se emocione de a mucho que quién va a tener el privilegio de su protección soy yo, ¿no es verdad agente Galford?  
- Puessss... sí y no.  
- ¿¿¿Ahhhh?.  
- Mire agente usted podrá ser la que rinda informes pero yo soy el jefe y usted en este momento esta bajo mis ordenes...así... que yo digo que los agentes Nando, Silvia y Berthis compartirán responsabilidades con usted.  
- ¡¡¡Si debería dejar de ser tan discola o nadie la va a querer!

Cada uno de los presentes sonreían al ver como Berthis no se dejaba intimidar por los comentarios de Anaid.

- Escondidamente Berthis y Silvia Nakoma se daban la mano.

Takahashi agregó por último, que además de estos 3 jugadores, el proyecto también se había desarrollado coordinadamente en Francia, Brasil, Alemania, Argentina, Italia, Holanda, México, Uruguay y Suecia, por lo que Franco y su secuaz tenían planes también para otros jugadores a nivel mundial… es trabajo también para el CT Guard Team responder por la seguridad de éstos jugadores…


	2. Comienza la misión en Alemania

**Capítulo 2. Misión en Alemania.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

**_Cd. de México, México. _**

Lily Del Valle, encerrada en su cubículo en el hospital en donde trabajaba en México, trataba de asimilar la información que le habían dado hacía apenas unos días. ¿Bebés alterados genéticamente para convertirlos en estrellas del sóccer? ¿Yoichi Takahashi un científico loco? Todo eso le sonaba a Lily como algún tipo de parodia de Frankestein, con la excepción de que los muchachos en cuestión no eran unos monstruos sino todo lo contrario... Especialmente Genzo Wakabayashi...

Al recordar a Genzo, Lily sonrió. Ese portero siempre le había gustado muchísimo, le parecía que era un hombre que provenía de otro planeta debido a lo perfecto que era y ahora entendía el por qué. "Siendo un muchacho que fue modificado genéticamente de bebé explica el por qué es un bombón", pensó Lily, divertida, "Aunque igual y de todas maneras él hubiera sido un bombón". 

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?", pensó, "Mi hermanito no nos dio instrucciones específicas, simplemente nos dijo que estuviésemos al pendiente... ". Lily sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo, si en verdad había alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Tsubasa y compañía no esperarían a que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo. "Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ". En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta y el director del hospital entró al cubículo. 

- Dra. Del Valle, vengo a informarle que su traslado a Alemania ya está listo.- le anunció.

En cuanto Lily supo que su adorado Genzo Wakabayashi podría estar en peligro había solicitado su traslado a un hospital en Hamburgo.

- Perfecto, ¿cuándo puedo irme?.- inquirió ella.   
- Puede irse cuando quiera, doctora, pero en el hospital no la aceptarán sino hasta dentro de un mes.  
- ¿Un mes?.- gritó Lily. "Es mucho tiempo", pensó, "Para esas fechas ya podrían haberle hecho algo a mi querido Genzo".  
- Desgraciadamente así es el reglamento allá, doctora, tiene que esperar al inicio del ciclo para entrar a trabajar con el resto de los doctores que pidieron plaza allá. Y de hecho, usted tuvo mucha suerte, pidió su lugar en los últimos días y fue un verdadero milagro que se lo dieran.

"No por nada soy miembro del CT Guard Team, tengo mis trucos", pensó Lily, divertida.

- Lo sé, director, tuve mucha suerte. En fin... ¿Cuándo me van a liberar los papeles aquí? Quiero irme a Alemania cuanto antes, usted sabe, para ir buscando casa y esas cosas.  
- Pues... Se los puedo tener hoy mismo doctora, aunque no me gustaría dejarla ir, usted es una de las mejores.  
- Muchas gracias, y yo realmente voy a extrañar este lugar, pero debo ir a Alemania a arreglar unos asuntos.  
- Entonces venga conmigo, doctora.

Lily se levantó y siguió al director hacia su despacho, mientras pensaba en cómo rayos le haría para acercarse a Genzo Wakabayashi cuando ya estuviera en Alemania. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hamburgo, Alemania. Genzo Wakabayashi se dirigía a su departamento después del intenso entrenamiento de ese día. El hecho de estar tan ocupado se le estaba volviendo un problema, pues tenía muchas dificultades para mantener su departamento en orden y encargarse de todos sus pendientes. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenían sirvientes que se encargaban de esas cosas, pero también la mayoría de ellos estaban casados y era comprensible que tuvieran que contratar personal para mantener el hogar en donde vivían varias personas, y en vista de que Genzo era soltero, le parecía una exageración el tener que contratar a alguien para que se ocupara de las labores que él debía hacer, aunque cada vez era más evidente que si no contrataba a alguien rápido se tendría que cambiar de casa. Kaltz le había aconsejado poner un anuncio en el periódico avisando que buscaba personal, cosa que Wakabayashi había hecho, aunque la gente que se había presentado no había dado la talla para los exigentes gustos de Genzo, o quizá era una manera indirecta de su negativa a tener sirvientes.

Al llegar a su departamento vio que alguien había aventado un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que era el currículum de alguien que solicitaba el puesto de chofer/mayordomo/asesor personal que Genzo había solicitado en el periódico. L. Del Valle tenía un historial impresionante, pues no solo sabía hacer las tareas del hogar sino que también sabía defensa personal y esgrima, tenía amplios conocimientos en computación y hablaba varios idiomas.

"Vaya", pensó Genzo, "Me convendría tener a alguien tan útil". Marcó al número que venía escrito en el currículum y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz solicitando una entrevista de trabajo para el día siguiente, después del entrenamiento. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente, Kaltz se ofreció a acompañar a Wakabayashi a la entrevista, para darle el visto bueno al candidato. Ambos esperaban encontrarse con algún señor de edad mayor, por lo que se llevaron una buena sorpresa cuando en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía Genzo se toparon con una chica de larga cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó la chica.- ¿Usted es Genzo Wakabayahi?  
- Sí... Y usted es... .- dijo Genzo.  
- La persona que solicitó el puesto para ser su asesora.  
- Vaya, la verdad es que esperaba otra cosa... Cuando leí su currículum pensé que se trataba de un hombre, más por el nombre, L. Del Valle.  
- Sí, Lily Del Valle.- sonrió ella.- No me diga que es la clase de persona que cree que las mujeres no pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres...  
- No es eso, señorita Del Valle, es solo que me imaginé otra cosa. Si usted es todo lo que dice ser la contrataré sin dudarlo.  
- Y aunque no lo sea, es tan linda que bien vale la pena.- murmuró Kaltz al oído de Genzo; éste nomás sonrió por lo bajo.  
- La dejaré a prueba por una semana.- continuó diciendo Genzo.- Si me convence su trabajo la contrataré. Aunque tendrá que ocuparse de todas las labores de la casa...  
- Eso no importa, con gusto lo haré.- respondió Lily. "¿Eso significa que también tendré que lavarle los calzones?", pensó. Inmediatamente después soltó una carcajada por su propio pensamiento.  
- ¿Qué le causó gracia, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, un tanto confuso.  
- Nada, discúlpeme, es que estamos hablando a media calle con mucha formalidad y eso me causó gracia. Muy bien, ¿cuando empiezo?  
- Mañana mismo, si lo desea.  
- ¿A qué hora desea que esté aquí?  
- A las ocho en punto, tengo una reunión muy importante a las 8:30 y no deseo llegar tarde.  
- De acuerdo, aquí estaré entonces.  
- Espere, ¿no desea saber cuanto le voy a pagar?  
- Esos detalles los arreglaremos mañana.- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo pícaramente, al tiempo que se alejaba.

Genzo y Kaltz la vieron irse, con una curiosa mezcla de fascinación y extrañeza. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente, al salir al estacionamiento, Genzo vio que Lily ya estaba esperándolo, recargada contra la puerta del conductor de su automóvil.

- Vaya, vaya.- murmuró Genzo, enarcando una ceja.

Lily llevaba puesto un uniforme negro de chófer con falda muy ajustada y corta, sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras y llevaba zapatos de tacón. Su largo cabello estaba recogido debajo de una boina negra. El efecto era realmente fascinante.

- Buenos días, joven Genzo. ¿está usted listo?.- saludó la muchacha. Genzo asintió con la cabeza.  
- Necesito ir al Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad, ¿sabes en dónde queda?  
- Por supuesto. En unos instantes estaremos allí.

Lily ya se había prevenido, y durante la noche estudió un mapa de la ciudad. Todo iba bien las primeras calles del recorrido, Wakabayashi comenzó a preguntarle a la muchacha datos sobre su vida y ella le respondía, obviamente, con mentiras piadosas, pues no podía decirle que era un miembro del CT Guard Team y que estaba allí para protegerlo. Sin embargo, al entrar en una avenida muy concurrida, un automóvil que tenía los vidrios polarizados los golpeó por detrás.

- ¿Qué demonios...?.- murmuró Genzo, pero no pudo decir nada más porque el automóvil los volvió a embestir.  
- Sujétese bien, joven Genzo, algo me dice que la cosa se nos va a complicar.- dijo Lily.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los automóviles con una destreza sorprendente. Wakabayashi más de una vez pensó que se estrellarían contra la barrera de contención o contra otro vehículo, pero Lily siempre evitó todos los obstáculos. Pero a pesar de su destreza, el coche polarizado no dejaba de perseguirlos, cada vez que Lily ponía tierra de por medio el vehículo no tardaba en darle alcance. Wakabayashi solo escuchaba el rugido del motor del coche que los perseguía, y el bocinazo de los demás autos cuando pasaban a toda velocidad junto a ellos.

En la prisa por huir, Lily no se dio cuenta de que tomó una calle que pasaba por un puente que cruzaba sobre el río Elba, y justo en esos momentos un barco estaba por pasar, de manera que el puente estaba levantándose, cerrándoles momentáneamente el paso. "Maldita sea", pensó Lily, "No podemos pasar y todo parece indicar que los tipos que nos siguen nos tirarán al río a fuerza de empujones. Tengo que hacer algo...".

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- preguntó Genzo.- Esos sujetos no nos van a dejar en paz.  
- ¿Confía usted en mí, joven Genzo?.- respondió Lily, con otra pregunta.  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?  
- Solo dígame, confía usted en mí sí o no.   
- Sí. Confío plenamente en ti.- respondió Genzo.   
- Sujétese bien, entonces.

Lily pisó a fondo el acelerador; Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que la chica pretendía saltar la distancia que cada vez se hacía más grande entre las dos mitades del puente. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era una locura lo que quería hacer, pero le había dicho que confiaba en ella y no iba a retractarse.

Los pasajeros de los otros vehículos vieron como el automóvil saltaba la enorme brecha y llegaba sano y salvo hacia el otro lado. El coche polarizado que los perseguía tuvo que conformarse con darse la media vuelta y desaparecer en el tumulto.

Cuando Lily llevó a Genzo hasta su destino, éste la miró asombrado unos instantes antes de hablar.

- ¿En dónde aprendiste a manejar de esa manera?.- le preguntó.  
- En el Distrito Federal.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.  
- Ya no te pondré más a prueba, quedas contratada. 

"¡Bien! ¡Lo logré!", pensó Lily, "Ahora solo tengo que asegurarme que nadie le haga daño".

Pero aun quedaban algunas incógnitas: ¿Quién o quiénes los habían estado persiguiendo?

**  
****Fin del capítulo. **

Bueno, fue una jaladota completa, no podía dejar de reírme mientras lo estuve escribiendo P, lo hice a la carrera porque no tengo mucho tiempo pero creo que no quedó tan mal P.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- por Anilú. **

Camino al lugar del encuentro, no pudo dejar de recordar como es que conoció a aquella persona…

_Recuerdo de hace 10 años… _  
Me encontraba junto a mi madre en la dirección de uno de los mejores internados de Italia. Cuando ella me dijo:  
- Te quedarás aquí. Sin tu padre, me encuentro destrozada y no puedo hacerme cargado de ti, en cambio, en este lugar te cuidarán y te darán la mejor educación, adiós hija - fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de ella. 

Ahí estaba yo, acababa de perder a mi padre y no tenía a nadie más que se preocupará realmente por mí. Él era todo para mí, así que mi mundo estaba deshecho.

- Buenos días – me dijo un niño que aparentaba ser de mi edad – me asignaron mostrarte el lugar.  
- Pensé que me recibiría una niña  
- Así era, pero me atraparon en una travesura y este es mi castigo, darte la bienvenida y mostrarte el lugar.  
- Ah, ya veo, se nota que eres tonto, sino no te hubieran atrapado.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – me preguntó algo molesto.  
- Lo que oíste, si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no me hubieran atrapado, hay que saber hacer las cosas sin dejar huellas ni pistas que puedan seguir para atraparlo a uno.  
- Ja, estás loca.  
- Al igual que tú – finalicé la conversación. 

Pasaron las semanas, pero no llegaba a llevarme bien con nadie, las niñas eran las típicas "princesas" que parecían muñecas entrenadas para portarse correctamente y charlaban de cosas muy triviales como: "mira mi nueva muñeca", "te gusta mi nueva falda?", eran un fastidio. Los niños eran unos tontos, eran los típicos "niñitos de mamá y papá".   
'¿Por qué tuve que venir a parar aquí, si por lo menos mi padre viviera…' – era lo que pensaba todos los días.   
Pero había alguien diferente. Aquel niño que me recibió el día que llegué, después supe su nombre, se llamaba Franco, era el revoltoso de la clase y siempre lo encontraban haciendo alguna travesura, pero debido a que sus padres eran grandes benefactores del instituto, nunca era expulsado por sus acciones.   
Aquel día cuando todos regresaron al salón del receso, la profesora comenzó con su clase, se colocó los anteojos que había dejado sobre su escritorio y comenzó la clase de lectura. Terminada la lectura, la profesora se levantó para anotar el cuestionario en la pizarra, no sin antes sacarse los anteojos, dejando al descubierto unas marcas de pintura negra que la hacían ver como a un mapache. Toda la clase comenzó a reír.

- ¿quién fue? – preguntó molesta. Nadie dijo nada.  
- Seguro fue Ud. – lo dijo señalando a Franco – siempre es Ud.  
'Claro que fui yo, pero no se lo diré' – pensó.  
- No maestra, pero déjeme decirle que ese color resalta sus ojos.  
- No te burles de mí – revisaré tu maleta y veremos si no fuiste tú.  
'Oh no, ya me descubrió, otra vez, bueno, otro castigo más para la semana' – pensó con resignación.  
La maestra tomó su mochila. Y para sorpresa de los dos, no había allí rastro alguno de que él fuera el culpable, la pintura había desaparecido.  
- Ve, le dije que no fui yo.  
- Esto es muy raro, tienes que haber sido tú.  
- Pero no tiene pruebas de eso, pudo haber sido cualquiera – la charla fue interrumpida por el timbre de fin de clases.  
- El culpable, sepa que lo tendré vigilado, esto no quedará sin castigo. Pueden retirarse ahora.  
Desde mi lugar, me divertí con aquella escena, no sabía quien era el mas sorprendido, si Franco o la maestra.  
Me dispuse a salir, tomé mi mochila y al pasar al lado de Franco le dije en voz baja:  
- Te dije que en un buen trabajo, no se deben dejar evidencias.   
-Espera! – me detiene – tú sacaste las cosas de mi mochila.  
- No tienes pruebas de ello.  
- Pues no, tú las eliminaste todas. Eres buena en eso. Mira, te propongo algo: trabaja conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho haciendo bromas a este grupo de aburridos.  
- Mmm, no – le respondí – No trabajaré para ti.  
- No entendiste, no trabajarás para mí, seremos cómplices, iguales, 50 – 50, fifty - fifty ¿qué dices a eso?  
- Pues es un trato, pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque aquí me aburro demasiado.  
- Esta bien, como quieras – me dijo sonriendo, me imagino que pensaba en alguna travesura a futuro. Repentinamente, cambio a una expresión de duda.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No es nada, es sólo que como eres nueva y no hablas en clase, no se tu nombre.  
-Ah, es eso, pues dime Lu.  
Desde ahí, él fue el único amigo que tuve.

_…Fin del recuerdo _

Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que estaba atrasada en la hora de encuentro.  
- No puede ser! Será mejor que me apresuré – se dijo acelerando el paso.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería desolada se encontraba un joven, mirando su reloj. Era un lugar muy poco concurrido, sólo había una pareja de ancianos y un señor tomando café en otra mesa. No le gustaban los sitios muy concurridos, por eso no salía frecuentemente.

- No cambia – se dijo – ella es quien pone la hora de la reunión y es quien llega tarde. No me queda más que esperarla. – dijo con resignación.

En esos instantes, apareció la joven a la que esperaba.  
- Lamento el retraso – dijo ella sentándose al frente de él.   
- Si, lo sé, y ¿no se volverá a repetir verdad? ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices?  
- Ya, déjame en paz, que esta vez no fue mi culpa, sino tuya.  
- ¿y eso, por qué?  
- Si no hubiera recordado como nos conocimos, hubiera llegado incluso antes que tú.  
- Ah, ya veo, gratos recuerdos – dijo sin evitar sonreír – bueno pero volviendo a los asuntos importantes, dime que es lo que necesitas de mí?  
- Primero, déjame ordenar algo caliente, afuera hace mucho frío.   
- Ya había ordenado por ti, pero le pedí que lo trajera cuando llegarás. – le dijo de forma sarcástica – mira ahí viene  
- Su chocolate caliente – le dijo el mozo a la joven – se les ofrece algo más?  
- No puede retirarse  
- Aún recuerdas que me gusta tomar chocolate.  
- Cómo olvidarlo, si cada vez que realizábamos alguna fechoría, celebrabas tomando un vaso de chocolate caliente, además que cuando osaba tomar un poco, me amenazabas de muerte si lo volvía a hacer.  
- Es verdad, no recordaba esa parte – dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente.  
- Toma – le dijo mientras le entregaba un diario viejo.  
- ¿Y esto? – le preguntó él.  
- Es el diario de mi padre, ahí registro todos sus experimentos y el más importante de ellos, al que le dedicó muchos años de su vida.  
Él la miro con cara de no comprender nada.

Te explicaré: Al cumplirse 10 años de la muerte de mi padre y habiendo heredado la casa donde vivimos, decidí irme a vivir allá y remodelarla. Un día mientras ordenada el sótano, descubrí una puerta falsa tapiada, la cual rompí y no sabes lo que descubrí, el laboratorio secreto de mi padre! Ahí encontré esto, su diario. En el cuenta acerca del experimento que realizó junto al Dr. Takahashi, un experimento con bebes, para dotarlos de habilidades superiores. Cuando el experimento daño a uno de los bebés, los demás desistieron del trabajo, pero mi padre no quiso, el pensaba en mejorar los errores y hacer de conocimiento publicó su gran labor. Así que lo despidieron, sin darle el crédito que merecía por tantos años de trabajo. Desde ahí, mi padre enfermó y murió de un paro cardiaco.

- Pero todavía no me has dicho que necesitas de mí.  
- Necesito tu ayuda, para encontrar a esos bebes, que ya no son bebés puesto que deben tener nuestra edad ahora, y lograr continuar el experimento, haremos seres humanos perfectos, y vengaré la memoria de mi padre.

Él se quedo pensativo, 'Seres humanos perfectos, podré construir el mundo ideal que siempre soñé, sin traiciones' 'Además siendo un asunto internacional, estoy seguro que _ella y su equipo _intervendrán para detenernos, y yo también obtendré mi venganza'.  
- Entonces, ¿serás mi cómplice en estos? – le preguntó a su amigo - ¿qué me dices?  
- Pues sí, será como en los viejos tiempos.  
- Perfecto! – chocaron manos para cerrar el trato.  
Bueno, avance con la investigación – le dijo mostrándole unos papeles - encontré al primer bebé, japonés, es un gran portero y juega actualmente en un equipo alemán, en Hamburgo, su nombre es…  
- Genzo Wakabayashi! – concluyó por ella – vaya, vaya. Pues, le daremos al joven Genzo un pequeño saludo de nuestra parte.  
Diciendo esto tomo su teléfono móvil y marco un número:   
- ¿Aló? – se escuchó del estro lado.  
- Vini, te habla Psiqueus, necesito que me hagas un favor. Su nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi, lo debes conocer, tan sólo asústalo un poco, ya que lo necesito vivo.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Estaremos en contacto, ya que esta noche estoy viajando para Alemania, junto a alguien que quiero presentarte, Adiós.  
- Nos vemos – y terminó la comunicación.

Lu tenía una sonrisa malévola, sus planes estaban en marcha.  
- ¿Quién es Vini? – Le preguntó.  
- La curiosidad mató al gato, Lu, todo a su debido tiempo – le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – apresúrate que tenemos un avión que tomar.  
Salieron y subieron en el auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada.  
- Hacia donde vamos, señor? – preguntó el chofer.  
- Al aeropuerto.  
Mientras tanto, Psiqueus realizaba otra llamada.  
- ¿Ya tienes las reservaciones? – preguntó Lu  
- Si, salimos en dos horas.  
- Genial, todo marcha muy bien.  
Así, los dos se dirigieron rumbo a su primer destino, Alemania…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- By Astreatsubasaforever /Vini ****  
**

-Galford, tenemos que tomar decisiones en este momento.-- decía seriamente Berthi  
- pero qué pasa Ayanami?- preguntaba desconcertadamente  
D. Wayler  
- Lily está al teléfono- respondía ésta mientras cerraba la oficina en donde ambos se encontraban y la ponía en el altavoz  
- qué pasa Lily, lograste que el Señor Wakabayashi te contratara?- preguntaba Galford  
- sí, estoy dentro, pero… sucedió algo completamente extraño hace unos momentos-  
- que fue lo que sucedió Lily, preguntaba Berthi mientras se paraba del asiento en el que se encontraba  
- un coche rojo con cristales polarizados …creo que era un BMW, nos hizo una persecución exhaustiva mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de convenciones  
- rayos-- gritaba Galford molesto mientras golpeaba la mesa y también se ponía de pie  
- afortunadamente, pude escapar, así como suertudamente no choqué…en fin, manejar en el Distrito Federal de México me sirvió – decía divertida Lily; los tres agentes reían un poco pues sabían de lo que se trataba.  
- muy bien Lily, no quites la mirada de tu alrededor… a la brevedad te enviaremos a otro agente para que cuide tu espalda y la de Genzo por el momento; no nos podemos confiar y arriesgar tan pronto sus vidas. y con esto el agente D. Wayler cortó comunicación.

- Galford, tenemos que convocar a todos los agentes…  
(Nota: después del capítulo uno, todos los agentes habían regresado a su lugar de origen)

Entre los dos reactivaban el comunicador satelital desde la base.

Chile, casa de la familia Nassali:  
Alisse estaba en su práctica de violín cuando el intercomunicador de reloj empezó a sonar, lo que desconcertó a Alisse y a la brevedad acudió a un lugar para que no fuera escuchada.

- Nassali, CTGuardTeam en contacto – decía cuando activó el intercomunicador.  
- Hola Alisse- se escuchaba una voz femenina  
- Agente Ayanami, por su llamada puedo suponer muchas cosas  
- En efecto, tenemos que reunirnos dentro de las próximas 48 horas, sé que se encuentra estudiando en la Universidad, pero ya mandé un fax a las autoridades respectivas para que no exista algún problema por sus faltas  
- Muy bien; cambio y fuera.

La gran manzana de EEUU, Campo de entrenamiento:  
MasterNando terminaba de su entrenamiento futbolístico, apunto de entrar a la ducha cuando su intercomunidacor sonó así que miró a todos lados y se metió al sauna, lugar en donde no había nadie

- MasterNando, CTGuardTeam en contacto  
- Hola Nando—una voz masculina hablaba  
- Agente D.Wayler, le agradecería que me comunicara lo que tenga que comunicarme en un lapso menor de tiempo, me encuentro en el sauna y me empiezo a evaporar, jejej  
- Bien, lo veo dentro de 48 horas en la base del CTGT, por favor, necesitaré su conocimiento del Hen Youht Team; traiga lo necesario.  
- Perfecto; cambio y fuera

EEUU, Departamento Asistencia Social  
Anaid se disponía a realizar una entrevista, cuando su intercomunicador parpadeó (Nota, jeje, lo tenia en silencio y por eso no sonó)

- Scully, CTGuardTeam en contacto  
- Hola Scully— una voz fémina hablaba  
- Mmm…porqué es usted quien me habla y no el agente Galford?   
- Mmm, no estoy para responder eso en este momento, tenemos reunión dentro de 48 horas en la base del CTGT, cambio y fuera  
- Un momentito…ahss… esa discola no cambia, ya me colgó

- Megara Losswing, reportándose—Era Meg quien había llegado ya a la base  
- Pero…?.--- Galford y Berthi habían quedado sorprendidos  
- Tuve el presentimiento que me iban a llamar para una reunión y aquí estoy—respondía divertida Mística  
- Ah, sí… en efecto, te íbamos a llamar Mística, incluso, estamos llamando a todos los agentes--- explicaba Berthi  
- Pues…les ahorre algo de tiempo y avisé a algunos cuantos que no han de tardar en llegar, espero que no exista problema alguno  
- No, para nada, al contrario, nos ahorraste tiempo --- añadía Galford  
- Mmm… me supongo que llamaste a Wiggnin, Yun, Ciel Harrison, Silvia Minako, Sayuri Aoi y Saki Hashimoto --- decía la Agente Ayanami mientras cancelaba la comunicación con los anteriormente nombrados  
- Sí!... en efecto--- respondía Mística mientras que Galfrod estaba sorprendido  
- Pero…?.. cómo supiste Berthi? ---preguntaba inquietantemente el Agente D.Wayler  
- Pues... digamos que por ahí me laten las cosas; por cierto, Mística, cuándo llegaran estos agentes?  
- No han de tardar, unos cuantos minutos irán entrando uno por uno—  
- Entonces, esperemos aquí sentados—

Mientras llegaban, la Agente Ayanami preparaba la presentación para dar a conocer a los demás agentes, D.Wayler buscaba algunos datos en la red y Mística practicaba con el "paan"

- Chin, tenía concierto mañana--- Era la voz de Saki que se escuchaba cuando entraba a la base  
- Imagina, yo tenía que entregar unos planos a un gran ejecutivo de una casa de playa--- Enseguida hablaba Sayuri  
- Pues… yo tenía los días libres--- respondía Silvia contenta  
- Yo tenía audición para un papel en una obra musical--- argumentaba Yun  
- Jeje, yo estoy de vacaciones--- añadía Ciel  
- Ah, pues yo tenía que ir a Londres a tomar fotografías de el Príncipe Carlos para plasmar la noticia de su boda con Parker --- decía Wiggin

Todos esos agentes habían llegado al mismo tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, aunque venían de distintos lugares, Mística había tomado el tiempo exacto para que esto aconteciera.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de convenciones, Lily tenía hambre, su jefe Genzo no había salido aún así que busco una tienda para comprar algo.

En la base:  
- Galford, tienes que sacar a Lily y Genzo de inmediato—decía Mística  
- Berthi, comunicate con Lily y dile que saque a Genzo pero ya!- daba la orden Galford

En la calle:  
Lily se disponía a dar una mordida a su hotdog, cuando el intercomunicador se activo Lily, saca a Genzo de inmediato, agarra el coche y piérdete , Lily no lo pensó dos veces, soltó su hotdog y corrió al Centro de Convenciones.  
(EB)   
- Mística… qué vez? – preguntaba Berthi  
- No es muy claro, pero… tienen que sacarlos de ahí  
- Ya me encargó… "Zeus, modalidad para Alfa G" (Nota: es la manera en como se prepara el vehículo exclusivo de Galford, si quieren otro coche sería "Zeus, modalidad para "),   
- Berthi, tas al mando.

(EC)   
Lily llegó a la entrada, activó el dispositivo del coche para que se encendiera y estuvieran preparados para salir. En la entrada del Centro de Convenciones, no la dejaban pasar pues no contaba con Gaffette, así que se le ocurrió la idea de decir déjeme pasar, soy la novia del portero Wakabayashi , y con estas sencillas palabras la dejaron entrar, al instante, Lily activaba el intercomunicador ajustándolo respectivamente para que hablara con naturalidad (o sea, no tenía que acercarse al reloj). – Berthi, ya estoy en el centro, busco a Genzo….ya lo ví- Lily se acercó rápidamente 

(EB)   
- es el mismo coche rojo- decía Mística a Galford quien a toda velocidad ya estaba en la ciudad

(EC)   
- bien, puedes saber algún dato extra Mística?- preguntaba Galford

(EB)   
- en 10 minutos llegaran al centro de convenciones, están armados y su objetivo es secuestrar a Genzo.

(EC)   
- Puedes saber quienes son?

(EB)   
- No, no puedo saber nombres tan específicos, o de quien se trata, no veo rostros, o que es lo que exactamente traman, o de donde salen o donde se esconden—respondía Mística

(EC)   
- Bien, no importa, con esto es una gran ayuda

(EC)   
Lily, qué tienes? preguntaba Berthi -- ya estoy a unos pasos de Genzo   
- Señor Wakabayashi  
- Hola Srita del Valle…mmm… cómo pudo entrar aquí?  
- Eso es lo de menos señor, tenemos que salir de inmediato  
- Pero…qué pasa?—preguntaba Genzo angustiado mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa  
- Sigue confiando en mí, como en esa ocasión del puente?—preguntaba Lily  
- Sí..claro.. vamos --- Genzo tomaba la mano de Lily y se dirigían a la puerta principal, cuando Lily lo jaló hacia una puerta de emergencia  
- Pero..el coche esta por aca!—argumentaba Genzo mientras era jalado por Lily  
- No, lo moví de sitio—respondía Lily- "aunque solo di la orden"- pensaba

(EB)   
En eso, llegaban las demás chicas en donde se encontraban Mística y Berthi y esta última al verlas empezó a decir Silvia, Yun, Wiggin y Sayuri tomen una máquina….Sayuri, ubícame donde va el coche de Galford,… Yun, rastrearas por donde está el coche de Lily, Silvia, metete a la base de datos de la Secretaría de Vialidad y busca todos los BMW rojos con vidrios polarizados, Wiggin, busca coches rojos ampliamente, todos aquellos que se encuentren a 8 km de radio del centro de convención 

- 2 minutos para el encuentro—informaba Mística  
- Lily… sal..YA!

(EC)   
- Ey.. ya llegué al Centro de convenciones, estoy buscando a Lily, no la encuentro , decía Galford

(EB)   
- busca por la salida de emergencia—añadía Mística 

(EC)   
En eso, nuevamente el coche rojo llegaba y pasaba por la puerta principal…pero de pronto, vieron salir el coche de Lily echo la mocha (o sea, muy rápido)  
- ya los ví!—gritaba Galford

(EB)   
- ey, no grites.. te escuchamos claramente—decía divertida Berthi

(EC)   
- já, perdón.. es la adrenalina que empieza a correr por mi sangre

(EB)   
- ya tengo al vehículo de Galford.—informaba Sayuri  
- y al de Lily también, decía Yun  
- muy bien, pónganlos en la pantalla mega en cuatro cuadros…Wiggin, cómo vas con los coches?  
- Bien, solo quedan 5 en un radio menor de un km del centro de convenciones, te tendré respuesta en un minuto.

(EC)   
- no veo el coche rojo—decía Lily  
- cuál coche rojo?—preguntaba Genzo  
- "diablos….no debe saber que es lo que pasa…. Lo siento Genzo, te tengo que dormir" – pensaba Lily y al instante aplicaba una inyección sedante a Genzo.

- Lily!.. traes coche atrás—gritaba Galford por el intercomunicador  
- Rayos!—gritaba Lily mientras aceleraba

(EB)   
- Ya lo tengo detectado en la pantalla—decía Wiggin  
- Lily, sigue derecho por esa avenida, cuando veas un restaurante en la esquina, giras hacia la derecha y enseguida a la derecha, o sea, en forma de U, saldrás a una pequeña calle casi intransitable y ahí ahorraras tiempo para que regreses a la casa de Genzo—indicaba Berthi al ver la pantalla  
- Lily, el coche rojo está apunto de salir por un costado tuyo, debes acelerar más—decía Yun

(EC)   
- Chicas… voy a tapar el coche rojo con el mío para que tenga más tiempo Lily—decía Galford

(EB)   
- Cómo que lo vas a embestir Galford?... no queremos un accidentado—argumentaba Berthi  
- No te apures, Galford no saldrá herido—añadía Mística  
- Galford, dos cuadras más y topas con el coche rojo—decía Sayuri

(EC)   
Galford aceleró para tener más tiempo y pasar antes de que el coche rojo chocara con él logrando que este último hiciera un frenado brusco y a su vez Lily ganando tiempo.  
Cuando vio el restaurante, ella hizo las vueltas respectivas y salió a otra avenida, pronto Galford se le puso a la par y éste escoltó a Lily a casa de Genzo.

- Alguna noticia del coche rojo?—preguntaba el Agente D.Wayler

(EB)   
- No, parece que ya no hay peligro, se está retirando del radio y va a otro rumbo –respondía la Agente Wiggin

(EC)   
- Bien, en un rato nos vemos, cambio y fuera.

En la base:  
- uff… quienes son esos sujetos?—Preguntaba Saki - acaso aquellos que quieren secuestrar a Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa?—  
- aún no lo sabemos Saki, pero esperaremos a que lleguen los demás para indagar e investigar y claro, empezar la vigilancia con Taro y Tsubasa aunque sea primeramente desde lejos – respondía Berthi

En casa de Genzo:

- diablos.. cómo pesa este portero --- se quejaba Galford cuando se lo echaba al hombro para llevarlo dentro de la casa  
- y ahora… qué vamos a hacer Galford?—preguntaba Lily  
- pues, por lo pronto…tienes la misión de que Wakabayashi no salga para nada…allá te las ingeniarás para lograrlo. Debemos saber exactamente lo que pasó y estar preparados para cuando algo así suceda, por lo pronto, ya dentro de 48 horas estaremos todos, y dentro de 48 horas estarás también en la base… ese día debemos de activar la "fuerza epsylon" .  
- la fuerza epsylon?..—preguntaba Lily mientras abría la puerta de la casa  
- sí, te doy un adelanto, la fuerza epsylon nos servirá para despertar alguna de nuestras habilidades que tenemos cada uno, las cuales, en el transcurso de esta misión nos será de gran ayuda.  
- Bueno grandulón—Galford ponía a Genzo en el sillón-- Ya estás en tu casa, Lily te cuidará…mmm… Lily, sabes que esto es trabajo, verdad?  
- Eh?... este.. sí!.. es una misión—respondía nerviosamente ella  
- Bueno, aquí está, mantente alerta, nos vemos en la base en 48 horas—y con esto, el Agente Galford D.Wayler, salía del lugar.

Galford abordó su auto y en el transcurso iba pensando, en eso...se percató de que el mismo coche rojo le daba alcance  
- demonios... berthi... el coche rojo me está siguiendo

(EB)   
- qué?... no puede ser posible?... nuestro satélite no logra verlo-- decía ella mientras tecleaba y daba zoom a la pantalla

(EC)   
- en ese caso.. deja activo el piloto automático del auto para que despiste a ese coche, no podré perderlo tan fácilmente, no tengo suficiente gasolina para andar perdiendome--- decía un poco intrigado Galford

(EB)   
- vale, no te preocupes, ve al centro de convenciones de donde estaba Genzo, luego me comunico de nuevo contigo

(EC)   
- muy bien...pero no demores mucho.y con esto Galford cortaba comunicación

fin del capítulo


	5. Everybody loves Genzo

**Capítulo 5: Everybody loves Genzo, by Yun **

Ya de vuelta en el cuartel general...  
...Galford es intimado por algunas furiosas agentes de su equipo.  
-Cómo que dejó a Lily con Wakabayashi a solas en el departamento? -exclamó la agente Yun mientras sujetaba a su jefe de la corbata, muy furiosa por cierto. A su lado está la agente Lou Collins, igual de molesta que su compañera, acompañada de las agentes Cristh Wingg, que mira al jefe con cara de niña buena y ojos de asesina. Un poco apartados, observaban el resto de los agentes sin decir ni una palabra (no fuera a ser que también ellos quedaran atrapados en la discusión.  
-Usted no conoce a Lily? -pregunta Collins. -Le ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para que intente algo!  
-Y sin ofrecerlosno a nosotras. -remata Wingg  
-Es necesario que Del Valle se gane la confianza de Wakabayashi, nuestros enemigos están muy cerca.  
-Justamente, nuestros enemigos están cerca, y Lily está más cerca! Qué piensa que va a pasar con ellos en esa situación? -increpó Tao a su jefe sin soltarlo de la corbata.  
-Tranquilas señoritas, claramente le dije a su compañera que se trata de trabajo y ella así lo entendió.  
-Y usted le creyó jefe? -preguntó Wingg. -Qué ingenuo es...  
-Ay, vamos no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Dejamos a Wakabayashi inconciente en su sillón...  
-Inconciente? -gritó Yun. -Con todo respeto jefe, usted es el incosciente.   
-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso, Tao. Además si las tranquiliza, pensé en enviarle un compañero... Varón... -dijo mientras miraba a los muchachos que hacían cara de "yo en este lío no quiero estar metido".  
-Eh... yo la verdad preferiría ocuparme de encontrar nuevos  
-Claro que no! Iremos una de nosotras! -exclamó Lu.  
-Agente Scully, haga algo por favor... -le suplica Galford mientras siente que su corbata le empieza a ahorcar.  
-Yo no debo hacer nada, sólo superviso, ustes es el jefe, lo recuerda? -dice la supervisora con tono vengativo por la llamada de atención de Galford tiempo antes.  
Pero Saki, la única que se mantenía en silencio, decidió salir a la defensa de su nee-chan...  
-Bueno, pero yo no... no...  
-No qué? -exclamaron al unísono Tao y Collings mientras el jefe se ponía azul.  
-No creo que Lily vaya a aprovecharse de la situación, ella... -se frenó en sus palabras como si supiera que estaba a punto de decir una mentira...  
-Perdon, pero estamos hablando de la misma Lily? -preguntó Cristh con cara de incredulidad. -Es tu hermana y parece que no la conoces...   
-Ella.. ella... creo que son unos 30' hasta el departamento de Wakabayashi. Llegaremos más rápido si vamos por las calles laterales.  
-Yo buscaré el auto. -dijo Yun soltando a Galford que cae al piso jadeando por inspirar tanto aire que le había sido negado. -Zeuz, modalidad para la taoista! -exclama a un control remoto que se conecta directamente a un auto.  
-Y yo el plano de la ciudad... -agregó Cristh.  
-Examinaré las rutas de los semáforos. -finalizó Lu.  
-Eh, a dónde van? Vuelvan, aquí! Soy su jefe y les ordeno que..!  
Pero en vano grita porque las mujeres se marchan a toda velocidad en el auto. La agente Anaid Scully se acerca a él y con cara de reprobación dice...  
-Exceso de confianza, falta de autoridad, eso sin mencionar su incapacidad para controlar el carácter de sus subordinados... serán cosas muy interesantes para mi informe. -afirma mientras anota sus observaciones en la libreta.  
-No se preocupe, son buenas agentes, un poco alocadas pero capaces... -responde Galford.  
-Claro que sí, el que debería estar preocupado por sí mismo es usted...  
-Ya caí...

En un lugar impreciso...  
Psiqueus corta una comunicación con alguien en su computadora. Su socia se dirigió hacia él e intrigada preguntó.   
-Hablabas con la tal Vini?  
-Sí. Parece ser que tenemos la ubicación de Wakabayashi. Esos tontos del CT Guarda team lo llevaron a su departamento. Pobres, no se dan cuenta que allí es donde primero lo buscaríamos.   
-Parece que Vini sabe muchas cosas... me vas a decir quien es ella? -preguntó acercándose de frente a Franco y tocándole la nariz con el dedo.  
-Y a mi me parece que estás celosa... te dije que la curiosidad mataba al gato y aún así insistes...  
-Celosa? -preguntó echándose a reir como lo hacen las villanas. -Por favor, no te creas tan importante. Me interesa más saber en estos momentos que haremos con Wakabayashi, este asunto se está atrasando demasiado.  
-Pues, justamente eso era lo que estaba planeando, sientate que te explicaré mi plan...

Y mientras en el departamento de Wakabayashi...  
Lily camina de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras piensa preocupada en los tipos que trataron de secuestrar a Genzo. Volverán a aparecer? Le echó una ojeada a su protegido, que aún seguía tendido en un sillón inconciente por el golpe. "Qué irónico que para protegerte, tuve que golpearte" -piensa. "Pero yo jamás te haría daño, ni dejaré que te lastime nadie, nadie". También recuerda la orden de su hermano que le había encomendado que lo cuidara por las proximas 48 horas... Miró hacia la ventana, ya caía la noche, aparentemente a solas porque al llegar ninguno de los otros habitantes del departamento estaba. Volvío la vista hacia Wakabayashi. Realmente se veía tan guapo estando dormido, con un cierto aire de niño... Que no daría ella por acariciar al menos una vez un mechón de su negro cabello, rozar un instantes sus labios... hum, eso podría ser. Total, estaba inconciente y en esos momentos Lily estaba sin vigilancia y como las paredes afortunadamente no hablan...  
Lily se acercó al sillón donde reposaba Wakabayashi y se fue acercando, más y más para besarlo hasta que...  
...los rápidos reflejos de la "Flor del Sol azteca" reaccionaron rápidamente, lo suficiente como para interceptar algo que le lanzaron. Preocupada de que fuera un mensaje de los enemigos, observó el papel y descubrió que era un pergamino de hechizos.  
-Pero qué demonios...!  
-Parece que te olvidaste muy pronto de tus deberes como agente, eh? -le reprochó una voz de mujer que se le hizo familiar. Levantó los ojos y vio apoyada en el marco de la ventana a su compañera taoista.  
-Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Lily muy molesta.  
-Cómo que qué hago aquí? Yo también soy agente del CT Guarda Team y tengo tanto derecho a encargarme de la seguridad de Wakabayashi como tú. Tu presencia aqui no es necesaria...  
-Es verdad, de ahora en más me voy a encargar yo. -dijo Wingg apareciendo también por la ventana- Así que ustedes pueden irse yendo...  
-Ja, claro, así te puedes quedar a solas con él... -le contestó Lily con desconfianza. Había algo en esa "dulce niña" que le hacía sospechar...  
-No, no. El jefe dijo que dos personas debían encargarse de la seguridad de Genzo, y yo seré una de ellas. -contestó Lu Collins también salida de la nada- Como decidan quien más se queda, allá ustedes...  
-Y quien te dio ese cargo fijo? -exclamó furiosa Lily. -A la única que asignaron fija es a mí. -agregó mientras pensaba "Ay, este sabandija de Galford ya me las va a pagar por haberme enviado a un compañero..."  
-Hola, nee-chan! De vuelta juntas contra el mál! -exclamó Saki tirándose a los brazos de su hermana.  
-Eh? Tu también aqui, Saki? -preguntó Lily ya más que confundida, porque no la había visto aparecer por la ventana.   
-Claro, nee-chan. Tu y yo haremos un gran equipo, por eso somos buenas hermanas... -se acercó a su oído. -Y recuerda Lily que las buenas hermanas siempre comparten todo... -le murmuró.   
-Que? Sobre mí cadaver! -irrumpió Yun. -YO me quedaré con Lily. Si no confío en ella, en ustedes menos!  
-No, YO! -gritó Wingg.  
-Seré YO! -le retrucó Collins.  
-Decidámoslo a "piedra, papel o tijera"! -sugirió Saki. -Piedra, papel o tijera!  
Las chicas comenzaron a jugar a piedra, papel o tijera, pero como es logico ni así se pusieron de acuerdo lo que derivó que el juego se transformara en una nube de humo que envolvía a las mujeres en lucha feróz. Y como es lógico también, tanto alboroto provocó que el objeto del deseo (perdón, de la misión), Wakabayashi, se despertara del golpe.  
-Ay... Lily... que pasó? Por qué me nos persiguieron? Y para qué me..? -reparó en las chicas y dio un salto de donde estaba. -Y ustedes, quienes son?  
Las chicas se miraron entre todas como decidiendo quien iba a solucionar ese problema... y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Lily. Ella respiró hondo, después de todo, era la jefa en esa misión y la única que conocía Genzo así que dijo...  
-Eh... señor Wakabayashi, creo que le debo una explicación...   
-Ya lo creo que sí... pero si no planeas matarme, por favor traeme algo para este dolor de cabeza...  
Después de buscarle un poco de hielo para el golpe y con las chicas más tranquilas y sentadas como buenas amigas, ellas y Lily le explicaron a Genzo el fin de su misión.  
-Y eso es todo... -dijo la flor azteca. -Nunca fue mi intención mentirle, señor Wakabayashi, pero preferí mentirle a dejar que lo lastimasen.  
-Bueno, antes que nada, dejan de decirme "señor", no estoy acostumbrado y luego... supongo Lily, que no puedo enojarme contigo por eso... aunque ya no puedo considerarte mi empleada...  
"Eso significa que no le voy a tener que lavar los calzones despues de todo.. "-pensó Lily. -"aunque quizás hubiera sido interesante". Eso, interesante, interesante! Ja, ja,ja! -dijo ya en voz alta antes de soltar una gran caracajada que produjo que a todos los oyentes le cayera una gran gota de sudor, hasta que Saki le jaló la ropa...  
-Nee-chan.. -susurró. -Todos te están mirando...  
-Eh, sí, sí... -carraseeó. -Perdón...  
-En fin, parece que ya no tengo encargada de las tareas. Lastima, me voy a quedar con la duda de saber como cocinas...  
Lily, que al escuchar eso recordó la frase de que "a los hombres se los gana por el estómago" se vio a sí misma con un largo vestido de novia entrando a una iglesia donde Wakabayashi la estaría esperando, sugirió...  
-Quizás pueda prepararte unos deliciosos tamales que son una especialidad de mi familia. La receta ha pasado de mujer en mujer para que todas tuvieran que cocinarles a sus esposos cuando se casaran... -explicó muy insinuante.  
-Yo, como soy su hermana, también sé esa receta. -dijo con tonito musical Saki mientras guiñaba un ojo.  
-Bueno, si lo que necesita es alguien buena con las labores, yo soy muy buena costurera -irrumpió Yun.-...yo tengo una muy importante casa de modas y los diseños más exclusivos los confecciono yo misma, como este. -agregó mientras se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas para que se dejara ver el tajo de su largo vestido chino.

Mientras, en la sección X...  
Anaid Scully revisaba en funcionamiento del grupo desde el puesto de mando. Desde los grandes ventanales que hacian las veces de pared de la oficina de Galford se podía ver el gran piso que ocupaban los diferentes centros de controles en dónde los agentes del CT Guarda Team procesaban la información. Desde la puerta, alguien la llamó.  
-Usted me mandó a llamar?  
-Pase agente Ayanami. -dijo Scully. -El agente D.Walker está tratando de encontrar datos sobre la posible ubicación de nuestros enemigos, así que sólo seremos nosotras.   
-Prefiero estar de pie. -Berthis presentía que no sería un tema agradable.  
-Como quiera. -dijo dandose por primera vez vuelta para mirarla. Usted es la segunda al mando, verdad?  
-Así es.  
-Necesito que me dé su vision sobre como maneja el agente D.Walker al equipo.-dijo secamente Anaid.  
-Desde que él nos dirige, no hemos fallado en ninguna misión...   
-Ya veo. Le seré franca; no me gusta como maneja D.Walker a sus subordinados, no obstante me interesa más el resultado que lo smétodos. -explicó mirandola directo a Ayanami que no hacía la más mínima mueca.  
-Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema con él, es nuestro jefe y nunca le hemos desobedecido...  
-Sin embargo hoy no pareció eso... Si un perro muerde a una persona, la culpa es del perro o del dueño que no le supo enseñar. Observaré esta primera misión. Según el exito de ella, redactaré mi primer informe, aunque no será el único, claro está...  
Berthis hizo una mueca de preocupación; era evidente que Scully no estaba nada conforme con el desempeño de Galford, y ahora dependía de las chicas para conservar su puesto. "Sólo espero que se esten portando bien" pensó; como estaría yéndoles?

Y en la casa de Wakabayashi...  
Las chicas se sacaban chispas a ver a quien el portero miraba más, excepto por Cristh que parecía mantenerse al margen. Lu, al ver que perdía ante las destrezas ecónomas de sus compañeras, decidió cambiar de tema carraspeando y diciendo...  
-Creo que nos estamos olvidando de porque estamos aqui. Somos agentes, y debemos pensar cómo localizaron a Genzo.  
-Quizas tenga un transmisor... -opinó Cristh, lo que a todos los sorprendió ya que había hablado bastante poco desde que Wakabayashi despertó.  
-Es cierto. -dijo Lily. -Lo siento Genzo, pero debemos revisarte...   
-Eh? -exclamó el portero con gran sorpresa y ya medio asustado por el comportamiento de esas mujeres.  
-Genzo, dijiste que confiabas en mí verdad...? -preguntó la flor azteca guiñando un ojo.  
-Eh... sí... sí... -dijo Wakabayashi. -Pero...  
-Entonces dejarás que sea yo la que te revise...  
-Lo siento hermana, pero es algo muy peligroso, podría tener un explosivo. -intervino Saki. -Lo haré yo.  
-De ningún modo chicas, -dijo Yun. -La experta en ropas soy yo así que yo me arriesgaré. Haganse un lado.  
-No es necesario, para eso aquí está la poderosa Lu Collings!  
-No, Lu, lo haré YO. -replicó Lily tomando a Genzo por el ala de una manga.  
-Mejor lo haré YO. -reclamó Yun haciendo lo propio con la otra manga.  
-Yo tuve la idea, así que lo hago YO. -saltó Wingg abriendole la camisa al portero, que ya se veía víctima de acoso.  
Saki y Lu tambié se unieron al proceso de "reconocimiento" lo que derivó en que las chicas se trenzaron en pelea nuevamente, pero esta vez con Wakabayashi en el medio al que le iban rompiendo la ropa mientras se peleaban. "Si estos son mis protectores, no quiero saber como son mis enemigos", pensó mientras se encomendaba al cielo para salir lo menos lastimado en la contienda, hasta que..  
-Esperen. -irrumpio Yun. -Vieron eso?  
-Bajó la luz... -contestó Lily.-Serán nuestros enemigos?


	6. ¡Japón! Apúrense chicos que nos alcanzan

**Capítulo 6: ¡Japón, o "Apúrense chicos, que nos alcanzan".- por Alisse. **

Uhh... no sabía si tenía deseos de reír por la cara del pobre Galford o por lo que le habían dicho las chicas. No crean que esto siempre es así, sólo que en ocasiones no nos logramos poner de acuerdo (creo que somos demasiados... recuerdo que una vez pasó lo mismo cuando había que proteger a Bekham... sólo que ahí nadie quería protegerlo)   
Sentada y con el diario del día en frente, le hablo a Galford de manera burlona

-¿Qué es peor, Galford?- le digo -¿tener que aguantar al club de fans de Wakabayashi o a la agente Anaid?  
-¿Aún estás aquí, Alisse?- me dijo, con desdén. Yo sonreí más aún -¿no tienes que estudiar?   
-Nop, salí de vacaciones- le digo, despreocupadamente  
-¿De vacaciones, ¿cómo la agente Ayanami dijo que estabas en la Universidad?  
-Me andaba matriculando para el próximo año- respondí, sonriendo –logré pasar todos los ramos con notas relativamente buenas...  
-¿Y por qué sales de vacaciones en invierno?- me preguntó. Yo lo miré supongo que con no muy buena cara  
-Te recuerdo que allá en verano ahora...- le digo –bueno, pasando a temas más importantes que las vacaciones, ¿cuándo me voy con Misaki?  
-¿Misaki?   
-¡Por supuesto, no debemos esperar a que maten a Wakabayashi o que le hagan algo para actuar. Y yo que tú, también empiezo a moverme por Ozora y su esposa- dije, con tono de sabelotodo que se perfectamente que Galford odia, sobretodo de mi  
-Lo sé- gruñó –pero no había tenido tiempo de arreglar todo...  
-Si le hacen algo a Taro será tú culpa- le digo, sin dejarle terminar  
-¡Está bien, parte cuando quieras  
-¡Sí!   
-Bueno, lo que iba a decirte. En caso de que la misión se prolongue más de lo que duran tus vacaciones, se te trasladará a una universidad, como estudiante de intercambio  
-¡Uh, genial!- dije. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba del CTGT... tienen acceso a TODO

Continuó hablándome sobre no se qué más... no es que tenga déficit atencional, sólo que Galford en ocasiones solía aburrir cuando se alargaba con sus discursos...

-... Y por eso, agente Inniyah Zaoldick, le debo recordar que esto es puramente trabajo... ¿debo repetirle algo?  
-No- dije, a punto de reírme. Después hablaré con Berthis para que me resuma el discurso  
-Y cuidado con pasarte con Misaki  
-¡Oye, ¿¡por quién diablos me tomas?- le grité, molesta... aunque debo admitir que su idea no era para nada mala, jejeje  
-Sólo quiero que no se repita lo que ocurrió con Wakabayashi  
-Ah, no aguantarías otra cosa como esa, ¿no?- le dije, sonriendo –en todo caso, me tienes chata con tu discursito de "están trabajando", así que córtala con tanto cateteo y...  
-No entiendo tus modismos...  
-¡Qué estoy aburrida que me digas que digas mil veces que estoy trabajando!- le grité –y me voy, me dio hambre...  
-No es la hora del almuerzo  
-Yo no tengo horario fijo- dije, y me fui de su oficina. Caminando hacia la salida, me encontré con una contrariada Berthis  
-¿Qué onda?- le pregunté, acercándome a ella  
-Nada...- me dijo, yo me encogí de hombros -¿ya te vas?  
-Sip- dije, sin disimular mi alegría –la operación Misaki empieza desde ahora- agregué, guiñándole un ojo   
-¿Te dio la protección de Misaki, ¡ándale, ¡qué bien por ti, Alisse!  
-En realidad, me aproveché lo que las demás le dijeron hace un rato. Estaba tan aburrido el pobre que me lo dio después de unas cuantas palabras

Ambas nos largamos a reír sin disimulo... justo en ese momento pasaba el aludido por ahí

-Espero que no se estén riendo de mi...  
-Nah, ¿cómo crees?- le dijo Berthis, yo reí un poco más  
-Weno, yo me voy; tengo mucho que hacer. Mi mamá me querrá matar cuando sepa que me voy de Chile por las vacaciones, pero bueno... de ahí veo la mentirita que le digo. ¡Nos vemos, Berthis!... y yo que tú intento que me pasen a Ozora-le susurro  
-¿Tú crees?  
-No pierdes nada con intentarlo

- 

No me equivocaba, a penas mi familia se enteró que me iba, puso el grito en el cielo... sobretodo cuando supieron que era ni más ni menos que a Japón. Después de interrogarme durante tres horas, por fin me dejaron tranquila  
Ya por fin en Japón, decidí ubicarme. Antes que cualquier cosa, debía encontrar el lugar donde entrenaba el Júbilo Iwata, equipo en que jugaba Misaki. En inglés le dije al tipo del taxi que me llevara allá... aunque al final la comunicación entre nosotros no funcionó mucho. Al llegar a mi primer destino, me senté unos momentos con los bolsos que traía, entonces noté que varios estaban saliendo

"¿Habrán terminado los entrenamientos?", me pregunté, y me acerqué disimuladamente. Ahí vi que Taro Misaki también estaba saliendo, entonces puse manos a la obra. Agarré mi mochila y el estuche de mi violín, y suspiré  
Me acerqué al grupo con una hoja de papel en frente, haciendo que leía, aunque veía disimuladamente a Misaki. Al estar cerca de él, hago un movimiento y choco contra él 

-¡Ay!- al final la tontera resultó peor, porque terminé por perder el equilibrio y me caí... aunque casi, porque él me afirmó  
-¡Cuidado, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó

"No podría estar mejor"

-Ehh... ¡Sí, lo siento!- digo, parándome firme –gracias   
-No importa...  
-Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar?- le pregunto, sonriendo  
-Claro...   
-¿Me puedes decir dónde queda esta dirección?- le entregué una hoja de papel. Él la miró, y sonrió  
-¡Es el edificio en el que vivo!- dijo. Sonreí. Claro que lo sabía, de echo, soy su vecina  
-¿¡En serio?- dije, fingiendo sorpresa -¡Qué casualidad, ¿sabes, viviré en ese edificio, en el apartamento 15...  
-¿Si, pues seremos vecinos- me dijo, sonriéndome –yo vivo en el 16   
-Ah... genial. Oye, entonces. ¿Cómo llegó ahí?   
-Si quieres te llevo  
-Muchas gracias- le dije

Bueno, a pesar de todo, daba la impresión de que las cosas estaban saliendo bien... aunque en parte, estaba bastante preocupada. Era verdad que ya al menos era conocida de Misaki, pero lo ideal sería que estuviera cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible. Lily lo había conseguido haciendo que Wakabayashi la contratara, pero a mi no se me ocurría alguna otra forma...

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó, sonriéndome  
-Gracias 

Misaki ignoró lo que lo molestaban sus compañeros, y yo preferí hacer lo mismo. Llegamos a un auto azul oscuro y, muy caballero, abrió la puerta del copiloto

-Gracias...- dije, toda roja, y entrando  
-Hey, aún no se tú nombre...- me dijo, mientras se sentaba en el asiento  
-Ah, soy Alisse Nassali, mucho gusto  
-¿Alisse es tú nombre?  
-Sip   
-Soy Taro Misaki... no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?  
-No, soy de Chile  
-Uh, ¡qué lejos, ¿y qué vienes a hacer a Japón?  
-Digamos que ando de vacaciones- le respondí

Íbamos por una calle desierta, tranquilos y conversando. Me contaba cosas de su vida cuando, de una calle, aparece un auto rojo que se pone en el centro de la calle. Taro se detuvo rápidamente (agradecí que tuviera buenos reflejos).

-¡¿Qué rayos!- dijo, molesto. Estaba comenzando a bajar del auto, cuando rápidamente reaccioné  
-¡¡No!- le grité, deteniéndolo. Él me miró extrañado -¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!  
-¿Qué?   
-¡¡Vamonos, ¡es peligroso!- noté que en ese momento, un tipo comenzaba a salir del auto y Taro no parecía hacerme caso. Con el dolor de mi alma, no encontré otra salida. Saqué un arma y lo amenacé -¡¡¡Conduce!  
-¿Qué?   
-¡¡¿¿Quieres que te lo diga en chino, ¡¡¡conduce de una buena vez!

Misaki me hizo caso y salió en reversa rápidamente. Noté que el hombre entraba en el auto  
Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza. Si ya habían llegado a Japón, lo más seguro es que ya estarían con los Ozora... noté que el auto se detenía

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Quién eres en realidad?- me preguntó  
-¿Quién, ¡¡éste no es el momento de explicaciones, ¡¡debemos irnos de aquí!  
-¿Estás metida en drogas o algo así, ¿viniste huyendo de alguien?

Estuve a punto llorar de lo desesperada

-¡Sí, estoy metida con la mafia... ¡China, sí, con la mafia China...- le grité, y lo volví a amenazar con el arma -Conduce- le dije  
-No   
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué no te das cuenta que es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí!   
-Yo no he hecho nada... "el que...  
-El que nada hace, nada teme...- terminé yo, con los nervios de punta. Normalmente soy bastante calmada, pero éste chico me estaba desesperando –Taro, por favor, te lo ruego, vamonos, es peligroso...te suplico que confíes en mi...  
-¿Y lo de las drogas y la mafia, ¿es verdad o no?. Porque yo no me lo trago- suspiré  
-No, no es verdad... te lo juro por Dios  
-¿Eres creyente?  
-Católica   
-Ah, está bien

Insisto que los que tienen caras de buenos, son los peores. ¡Qué manera de manejar, juro que éste es peor que Lily cuando conduce (me he subido a un automóvil con Lily como conductora y juré no hacerlo nunca más... espero no tener que romper mi promesa). Dejamos al famoso auto atrás en sólo unos momentos, y luego llegamos rápidamente al estacionamiento del edificio. Nos bajamos (Misaki lucía calmado) y, entonces de la nada, se escuchó un disparo

-¡Cónchale!- saqué el arma y me detuve -¡vete!- le dije a Misaki, otro disparo, que noté que pasó cerca de nosotros  
-No te dejaré aquí sola...- suspiré de manera cansada y noté que me tomó de la mano y corrió conmigo hacia las escaleras. El problema es que corría mucho más rápido que yo (y el echo de que llevara tacones no ayudaba mucho), pero llegamos igual a ellas y comenzamos a subirlas rápidamente

Cuando por fin llegamos al piso en que estaban los apartamentos, Misaki disimuladamente me llevó al suyo. Cerró la puerta 

-Bien- me dijo –ahora me vas a explicar bien, quien eres... y cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste a Japón y, sobretodo, por qué andas armada

Mientras recobraba el aliento (y él igual), me sentí perdida... 

-Está bien- le dije –pero necesito ir al baño  
-Adelante, es esa puerta

Fui al baño y después de lavarme la cara, me comuniqué con el CTGT

-... Aquí agente Inniyah Zaoldick- dije, sentándome en el suelo con la moral muy baja  
-¡Alisse!- escuché una animosa voz, era Berthis -... ¿estás bien?  
-No...   
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Que ya están aquí, Berthis- dije –llama a Galford, es algo largo  
-Espera...   
-¿Alisse?- era la voz de él -¿qué ocurrió?  
-Que cuando venía con Misaki hacia el apartamento, apareció otro auto rojo, es idéntico al de Lily... quizás ocupen el mismo modelo para esto...  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Casi... como Misaki estaba manejando y no me hacía caso tuve que amenazarlo con un arma...  
-¡¿Qué hiciste qué!  
-Eso... logramos llegar al estacionamiento y ahí nos dispararon   
-¿Dónde están ahora?  
-En su apartamento. ¿Qué hago, Galford, me está pidiendo explicaciones y no me creyó que tenía problemas por las drogas y con la mafia China  
-Primero, llévalo al tuyo- me dijo –y... entretenlo mientras pensamos en algo  
-¿Entretenerlo?- pregunté, y Berthis también  
-Sí, piensa en una mentira  
-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!- le dije –Galford, entiende, no puedo ir y decirle cualquier estupidez, lo de la mafia no me la creyó... aunque ésta tontera se le parezca...  
-¡Alisse!   
-¡Es verdad!  
-Bueno, el punto es que DEBES proteger a Misaki...  
-Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo... Bien, de ahí pensaré en algo. Ah, y Galford... apúrate con los Ozora, algo me dice que también están cerca de ellos...  
-Sí... 

Me puse de pie y salí del baño, después de suspirar. Era algo difícil, pero mi mente trabajaba a full para inventar una mentira decente


	7. Distracciones y Aciertos, parte I

**Capítulo 7: Distracciones y aciertos. PArte I.- By, AstreaTsubasaforever / Vini ****  
**  
Japón-Cuartel Zev

- Tengo ubicado a Misaki Taro, pero por algo salió corriendo. Debo recalcar que no iba solo y percibí que fue amenazado por una chica para llegar a su departamento—decía una voz que hablaba por un comunicador

Lugar: Cuartel Zev

- te vieron?  
- negativo… era un fan que quería un autógrafo de Misaki lo que provocó esa acción, los seguí discretamente mientras intentaban huir del coche del fan.  
- Tenlo en la mira; y no te apures, de un momento a otro mando a la policía a casa de Taro, le daremos una pequeña señal—con esto se finalizaba la comunicación.

- debe ser una agente del CTGT—decía Psiqueus  
- tenlo por seguro…. Jefatura de policía - se escuchaba por el auricular. – Hola, quisiera denunciar un secuestro, una chica a encañonado al futbolista Misaki Taro y llevado al propio departamento de él—y con estas últimas palabras Lu cortaba la comunicación.

- ¿qué tramas Lu?- preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa Psiqueus  
- nada, nada, sólo algo para ganar tiempo y causar distracciones – respondía irónicamente ella. –Milo, searching CTGT – decía Lu. (Nota autora: Milo es la máquina inteligente de los villanos a falta de más integrantes). searching se escuchaba de la máquina mientras hacía el desplegado en la pantalla.

Agente Galford / Nombre Galford D. Wayler  
…..   
Agente a4007ban-Berthis / Nombre Berthi Ayanami  
…..   
Agente Inniyah Zaoldick / Nombre Alisse Nassali  
……   
Agente MasterNando / Nombre Nando  
…..   
Agente Flor del Sol / Nombre Lily Del Valle  
…..   
Agente Anaid scully / Nombre Anaid Scully  
…..   
Agente Saki Hashimoto / Nombre Saki Hashimoto  
…..   
Agente Lou Collins / Nombre Sayuri Aoi  
…..   
Agente Silvy / Nombre Silvia Minako Hino  
….   
Agente Taoista / Nombre Yun Tao  
…..   
Agente Ciel Harrison / Nombre Eliza Marian de la Garza y Marquez  
……   
Agente Wiggin / Nombre Chris Wiggin  
…...   
Agente Mística / Nombre Megara Losswing

Mientras Lu y Psiqueus miraban la pantalla, el intercomunicador se escuchaba de pronto  
- la policía a llegado al departamento de Taro – decía Vini

Un par de policías subían las escaleras cuidadosamente hasta llegar al apartamento, de una patada abrían la puerta y sin hacer preguntas arrestaban a Alisse por sospechosa y por portar un arma del ejército sin la debida licencia convirtiéndose en un delito federal

- pero.. pero…. – intentaba hablar Alisse  
- tiene derecho a guardar silencio…todo lo que diga será usado en su contra – le sustentaba la joven policía mientras le esposaba las manos  
- oigan!-- Quería argumentar Taro  
- señor, nos tiene que acompañar, por favor mantenga silencio – le decía el otro policía

Fue entonces que salieron del edificio llevándoselos a la jefatura.

- han salido, voy a entrar al apartamento de Misaki y colocar los micrófonos – decía Vini mientras iba caminando… -- saben algo de Wakabayashi?...aún no descubren los micrófonos?   
- No, no los han descubierto y pues ahorita están varias agentes con él y a decir verdad, parece que entre ellas lo van a matar, pero uno de los nuestros los estará vigilando.  
- Tienen que ver la manera de traerlo a Japón sin agentes – opinaba Vini mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.  
- Haz tu trabajo y déjanos a nosotros esa parte, vale?... cambio y fuera  
- Cambio y fuera

Cuartel Zev  
- y conoces a Vini?  
- No, solamente por teléfono  
- Franco, tenemos que trasladar el laboratorio de mi padre para acá – decía Lu  
- Sí, y tenemos que traer ya a ese portero, cueste lo que cueste…. Parece que Galford le ha puesto mucha guardia – sonreía cínicamente Psiqueus  
- Sí y eso nos da una ventaja mi estimado colega  
- Tsubasa Ozhora y Taro Misaki – decían al mismo tiempo estos dos  
- Mientras sigan enfocándose en el afamado portero, podemos adelantarnos para los otros dos – comentaba Psiqueus – Milo, localiza a Tsubasa Ozhora  
- sí, ampliando pantalla…. Searching… -- la voz de la máquina  
- debe estar en Barcelona –  
- no quieras adivinar Lu, espera a que Milo nos tenga el dato.  
- Y… qué vamos a hacer con Taro? – preguntaba ella  
- Aún nada, solo tenerlo en la mira en estos días  
- Tsubasa Ozhora encontrado…. Lugar: Centro de Convenciones, Hamburgo Alemania -- decía la máquina

En eso, suena el comunicador, era nuevamente Vini

- he terminado con el apartamento de Misaki, salgo para Hamburgo para ir por Wakabayashi – decía Vini mientras bajaba del edificio.  
- Espera, mejor ve a la Jefatura y dame un reporte de la situación de Taro y su acompañante!...– exclamaba Psiqueus  
- De acuerdo, cambio y fuera –

Zev-Alemania   
- que plan traes en mente? – preguntaba Lu  
- ya te darás cuenta… Milo, comunícame con Ían Takeuchi  
- conectando con Ían Takeuchi…5…4…3…2..1…   
- qué pasa Psiqueus? – preguntaba Ían  
-   
Ían, necesito que vayas a casa de Wakabayashi una vez más  
- Y… qué tengo que hacer? – preguntaba este mientras abordaba su vehículo  
- Observar a los agentes, pero procura que esta vez no te vean… en tres horas llego a Hamburgo pues ahí también está Tsubasa Ozhora  
- De acuerdo, y esta vez seré más cuidadoso

- Ían, ponte la diadema para estar comunicados --- añadía Lu  
- Ían, observaremos solamente…. Galford y compañía ya están en la jugada!– exclamaba Franco mientras hacía muecas de molestia y se ponía unos guantes  
- Jajajaja… ok, cambio y fuera – se despedía Ían

- Lu, te quedas en el centro de Zev al mando, voy a echar un vistazo a Tsubasa – y con estas palabras Franco subía a su vehículo especial para dirigirse a Hamburgo.

- Milo, conéctame con Ían, Vini y Psiqueus – ordenaba Lu

- searching…. Modo -- hablaba la máquina  
- bueno, Ían, Vini y Psiqueus, por estos días solamente observaremos los movimientos tanto de los 3 futbolistas como de los agentes, aunque todo puede pasar, pero estemos al tanto  
- já, y cómo lograremos eso?—preguntaba Ían  
- bueno… cada uno de ustedes vigilarán a uno de ellos, por lo pronto en Hamburgo Ían y Psiqueus observaran a Genzo y Tsubasa respectivamente, Vini, mantenme al tanto de Taro  
- ok! --- respondían a misma voz los 3 personajes  
- tienen que ser muy precavidos, esos chismosos del CTGT no tardan en dejar de actuar como niños y ponerse las pilas, necesito que cada uno consiga un cabello de ellos… Vini, ya que llegues a la jefatura aprovecha y observa a esa muchacha que esta con Taro – decía esto Lu mientras veía la pantalla con los agentes del CTGT y sus fotografías  
- entendido!  
- Mantengan sus diademas en "on" y denme reportes hasta que tipo de mosca les pasó por un lado.

5 minutos después  
- …conexión segura… Vini al auricular… -- informaba la máquina y era Vini ahora quien hablaba -- Tanto Misaki como esa chica aún están separados a ninguno se les ha hecho interrogación alguna y en un momento me traen el nombre de ella…. Es Alisse Nassali! ponía al tanto a Lu  
- ah, ya veo… una agente joven e inexperta… de seguro Galford debe estar preocupado y quizá ni se ha percatado…. Jejeje – reía maliciosamente Lu

Hamburgo Alemania

Ían llegaba en su coche rojo a donde se encontraba Genzo y observaba desde adentro… "pobre de Genzo… hasta acá se oyen los gritos de ellas…" – pensaba Ían; de rato, Psiqueus avisa que ya ha llegado a Hamburgo y se dirige hacia el Centro de Convenciones. Ían desesperado de estar tanto tiempo sentado decide salir de su coche para estirar un poco las piernas, de pronto… 

- ey! Ese es el coche rojo! .- gritaba Lily a todo pulmón mientras se asomaba por la ventana.  
- ¿?qué coche rojo? .- preguntaba todo desconcentrado Genzo

- ¡chin! Ya me vieron (O.O) – se decía Ían

y en fracción de un minuto:  
- Lily! Córrele, vé y persíguelo! Le gritaban a una misma voz Yun, Wingg, Saki y Sayuri  
- Qué qué?... o sea.. hellos con sus hellos!., yo no voy! – decía molesta Lily  
- Eres la única que ha visto ese coche! – interfería inocentemente Saki  
- tu no me ayudes Saki! – decía Lily – Nel, vamos todas o que se escape!  
- ¿De que trata todo esto? – preguntaba Genzo cuando de pronto cae inconsciente; era Yun que con un dedo y en un punto especial lo había dejado así  
- pero que te pasa? – le reclamaba Lily – como fuiste capaz de hacer eso?  
- Ni te sulfures Lily, fue un pequeño toque en un nervio, qué quieres, no soy médica! y no traigo sedantes!... ahora sí… como nosotras haremos la persecución, a quien les hizo la persecución, Genzo no corre peligro pues estaremos persiguiendo a los sospechosos y… todas vamos a ir  
- Sí, o todas coludas o todas rabones – exclamaba Wingg  
- vamonos en mi coche – hablaba Yun  
- pero tú manejas Yun…luego con Lily chance y no salimos vivas – soltaba las palabras entre risas Saki  
- haré como que no oí ese comentario Saki – hacía berrinche Lily mientras las demás reían y corrían hacía el auto.

Es así como mientras ellas se dirigían al coche, Ían encendía su coche y salía rápidamente y ahora era el coche de la Taoísta quien hacía persecución 

- písale mija! … allá va el coche!  
- ey! no conduzco como Lily

- Psiques… me están persiguiendo… -- hablaba Ían por el intercomunicador mientras se preparaba para dar vuelta  
- enfréntalos!   
- no traigo arma…  
- cómo?...qué?..cómo de que no? 

- dispárenle a las llantas – sugería Saki  
- buena idea… dispárenle – reafirmaba Wiggin  
- oigan… alguien trae arma? – preguntaba Sayuri  
- yo no traigo – decían todas al mismo tiempo mientras Yun daba un giro algo brusco y todas se ladeaban hacía el lado izquierdo.  
- Avísenle a Galford!  
- Quién trae el comunicador? --- un silencio llenó el interior del auto, nadie lo traía pues se lo habían quitado para participar en el "piedra-papel-tijera"

Cuartel Zev – Calles de Hamburgo

- Ían sigue conduciendo, ve hacía el Centro de Convenciones para que te topes con Franco…Franco, dime tu punto exacto! – hablaba Lu tranquilamente mientras se encontraba sentada escuchando  
- Aquí frente a la entrada principal del Centro – respondía él  
- Pues, sube a tu moto y ayuda a Ían – sugería Lu  
- Voy a tu auxilio Ían 

continuara...


	8. Distracciones y Aciertos, parte II

**Capítulo 8. Distracciones y aciertos. PArte II.- By, AstreaTsubasaforever / Vini ****  
**

En las calles de Hamburgo

- más rápido! – exclamaba Lily  
- aguanta, luego choco – argumentaba Yun mientras arrebasaba a un coche  
- se nos va a perder – decía Saki  
- mira! Ya dobló a la esquina – avisaba Wingg  
- písale Yun! – interfería Sayuri

- aún las traigo atrás!... sí que son afanosas estas morras – exclamaba Ían al dar otra vuelta

- Ían…dame tú ubicación! – exclamaba Franco   
- Pues acabo de entrar en la Avenida Principal, traigo detrás un coche amarillo con varias viejas arguenderas. – decía sonriente Ían mientras Lu soltaba la carcajada al recordar lo que escuchó de ellas en la casa de Genzo  
- Bien, ya te busco – decía Franco y aceleraba más…en eso, un tránsito que andaba circulando por ahí vio la motocicleta echa la mocha, así que puso la sirena y lo empezó a perseguir.  
- Rayos!  
- Ahora qué? ---preguntaba Lu  
- Un tránsito me persigue! – respondía Franco

- Unidad 14, necesito refuerzos…una motocicleta sin placas… no sé que marca sea...pero recorre la avenida principal… -- en eso es arrebasado por el coche amarrillo de la agente Yun -- Unidad 14, un coche amarillo circulando también en exceso de velocidad por la avenida principal, necesito refuerzos 

- Ían, estoy detrás de ti  
- Sí, ya te vi al igual que está detrás mío el coche amarillo y una patrulla  
- Chicos, acabo de tener conexión con la radio de la patrulla y no tardan en llegar a ustedes -- decía Lu  
- Pues Franco trajo la patrulla  
- Mira tú… si no fuera por tu indiscreción, no estaríamos en esto – replicó Franco

Mientras, en el coche amarillo  
- oigan! Y esa moto? – preguntaba Wiggin  
- Parece que va a la par que el coche – decía Saki  
- Sí, hasta parece que van conversando – añadía Sayuri

- señoritas…oríllense a la orilla -- se escuchaba un parlante

- qué?...nos hablan a nosotras? – se preguntaba Sayuri  
- no lo sé… han de estar llamando a otras – decía Saki mientras miraba hacía atrás  
- písale mija! – gritaba Lily al ver la lentitud  
- se nos va el sospechoso! – decía Wiggin

- Unidad 14 a base de control…¿qué pasa con los refuerzos? ; son dos coches y una moto! – decía desesperado el tránsito

- Aquí base de control unidad central a unidad 14… describa los vehículos! 

- íjole… bueno, uno es amarillo, placas GT1210, la moto… esa no trae placas.. y el otro coche rojo.. tampoco trae placas – informaba el tránsito

- Ían y Franco, cuando vean en el lado izquierdo un hospital, den ahí vuelta y luego hacía la derecha, encontraran una bodega vieja, resguárdense ahí! – ordenaba Lu 

- señoritas del coche amarillo placas GT1210, oríllense a la orilla – volvió a insistir el tránsito

- mensa, ya vez!.. sí es a nosotras!  
- Pero, no nos podemos detener  
- Se nos van, se nos van.. ya viraron a la izquierda  
- Písale caramba!

En eso Franco e Ían daban vuelta a la izquierda viendo a lo lejos por esa calle a las demás patrullas, en seguida se metían a otra pequeña calle donde rápidamente ingresaban a aquella bodega que Lu les había dicho. Las chicas también entonces dieron la vuelta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con las unidades y logrando aquellas encerrar al coche del CTGT

- ey! y la moto y el coche?  
- No sé, pero ya nos agarró la patrulla

Hamburgo, Alemania

Franco e Ían habían ingresado a esa bodega que Lu les había comentado.  
- bien chicos… miren en el suelo… verán un pequeño desnivel de color… ahí es una pasadizo secreto -- decía Lu a ellos por el intercomunicador  
- a ver… sí, ya lo he visto – decía Franco  
- en las esquinas hay unos pequeños botones.. actívenlos y estará un agujero con un túnel que los llevará hacía el otro extremo de la ciudad..sigan ese camino y cuando salgan de él, el lugar se les hará familiar 

Ían y Franco encontraban la entrada y en sus respetivos vehículos ingresaban y cruzaban toda la ciudad por el subterráneo. Los agentes del CTG Saki, Yun, Lily, Sayuri y Wiggin habían sido detenidas y llevadas a la Jefatura por infringir en la ley de tránsito.

Japón-Alemania   
Vini hacía el papeleo indispensable y movía influencias para que soltaran a Taro por el momento mientras investigaban a la agente Nassali y su vínculo con el futbolista.  
- Lu, no tardarán en soltar a Taro…quieres que de una vez actúe? – preguntaba por el intercomunicador  
- Mmm… crees que Taro esté vigilado por algún otro de los de CTGT?  
- No, no lo creo.. si fuese así, ya hubieran venido por Nassali – argumentaba Vini  
- Pero.. no la han dejado hacer llamadas?  
- Sí, pero intercepté su llamada y no pudo comunicarse – contestaba Vini muy seriamente  
- Bien, espero que hagas un buen trabajo y no te vea alguien, mucho cuidado; dentro de 6 horas te vemos en el lugar acordado en Japón, aún es peligroso tener a los futbolistas en el Cuartel Zev – decía Lu  
- De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces ahí  
- Sí, nosotros vamos por Genzo  
- Muy bien, cambio y fuera – se despedía Vini

- Chicos, ya escucharon el siguiente paso de Vini, haremos nosotros lo respectivo con Genzo..estos agentes se distrajeron y aún no tienen forma de comunicarse con D.Wayler o Ayanami …jajaja – reía malévolamente Lu al igual que Franco e Ían

- Bien Lu, hemos llegado al otro extremos – Franco e Ían salían del subterráneo y llegaban a un lugar muy cercano donde se encontraba Genzo  
- Estamos en punto – decía Ían  
- Bien, estoy terminando de arreglar los papeles para viajar a Japón   
- Nosotros daremos una inspección ocular en la zona; te esperamos aquí fuera de casa de Genzo, Lu por favor trae el dispositivo aislador de comunicación… no queremos que los tontos del CTGT sepan que ya estamos ahí  
- Muy bien, ya lo llevo, nos vemos en un momento.

Mientras que se reunían en el punto de casa de Genzo, en Japón, Vini esperaba a la salida de Taro de la Jefatura.  
- "esto será de lo más fácil… he desviado todas las llamadas a los medios de comunicación para evitar este escándalo y solo dejaré a esa agente que la investiguen por posesión de arma de fuego y así no será involucrada con este futbolista" – pensaba Vini mientras veía a Taro salir de la jefatura, fue entonces que ella se acercó a él.

Hamburgo.   
- bien, ya estamos todos aquí  
- Lu, trajiste el dispositivo? – preguntaba Psiqueus  
- Sí – ella se lo daba y éste con un código de acceso hacía lo indispensable para aislar todo tipo de comunicación satelital en la zona, a la brevedad entraron a donde Genzo se encontraba.  
- Jeje, este Wakabayashi está pero si bien dormido – decía Ían mientras levantaba los brazos del portero para echárselo al hombro  
- Lu, has pensado en qué hacer con esas dichosas agentes para ganar más tiempo?  
- No, tú tienes algún plan! – preguntaba Lu deseosa de conocer lo que Franco iba a decir  
- Sí… ganaremos bastantes horas, jejej

Todo estaba listo, habían sacado a Genzo de su casa y puesto en el vehículo que los iba a llevar de regreso a Japón 

Japón   
- Misaki Taro?  
- Sí? – preguntaba temeroso él  
- Tenemos que hacerle unos estudios – decía ella  
- Estudios?... de qué tipo o que?.. quien manda?  
En eso, Vini le da un pequeño golpe para desmayarlo y sin nadie alrededor que se percatara, lo metió al auto de ella  
- Por el momento, esto fue sencillo….

Alemania   
- Conexión segura.. adelante Vini … -- decía Psiqueus   
- Objetivo: Misaki… hecho!...los veo en un rato, cambio y fuera 

Las agentes del CTGT estaban en la celda de la jefatura central de Alemania

- oígame!... tengo derecho a una llamada! – exclamaba Lily   
- cómo venimos a parar aquí?.—se preguntaba Sayuri  
- nos agarraron feo – se lamentaba Saki  
- y no tenemos manera alguna de comunicarnos con Galford o alguien – decía Yun  
- chicas…estamos en problemas --- nerviosamente hablaba Wiggin

- señoritas… lo siento, pero las vamos a tener que deportar a Japón inmediatamente… no cuentan con sus papeles respectivos…allá podrán aclarar lo que crean conveniente, por favor guarden silencio – decía un muchacho alto, joven que estaba vestido de civil

- pero…. – intentaban hablar las agentes todas impresionadas por tal acción

- silencio señoritas… no pueden hablar hasta que lleguen a Japón, todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra … -- y con esto, ese joven salía para que los de migración entraran por ellas, las sacaran del lugar y las llevaran al aeropuerto donde abordarían el avión que llegaría a Japón.

Japón…. Horas después

Lu y Franco habían llegado al lugar acordado y estaban a la espera de la llegada de Vini.  
- Oye.. Vini no ha llegado! – exclamaba Lu  
- Paciencia.. no tarda en llegar – decía Psiqueus  
- Y cómo sabremos si no la han seguido o algo así?  
- Mira, antes de llegar aquí en donde nosotros estamos, entrará a un lugar de observación…mira, ya llegó…deja activo la entrada – Psiqueus metía otros códigos a la computadora para activar el audio mientras se cargaba la pantalla para ver. Vini iba entrando…  
- Hola Vini – decía Lu  
- Qué hago aquí… qué es esto en donde estoy? – preguntaba nada cortésmente pero sin ser grosera  
- Pues… es la sala reconocedora – le hablaba Franco  
- Ah!.. y .. aquí que? – repreguntaba ella  
- Pues… te reconocen..jajajajaj – pero la risa termino convirtiéndose en la sorpresa de Franco y Lu al verla a ella por la pantalla recién activada  
- Pero… pero…. – titubebaba Franco- --Berthi?... Berthi Ayanami? – se preguntaba sorprendidamente Franco  
- Quién? – preguntaba Vini desde aquella sala cuando Franco cortó el audio para que ella no escuchara a estos dos..  
- Qué onda! – preguntaba toda desconcertada Lu  
- No sé exactamente -- respondía Franco mientras rápido accesaba a otras bases de datos  
- Qué quieres decir? – seguía Lu preguntando  
- Su chequeo neurológico indica que perdió su memoria – respondía éste  
- Y sus antecedentes? – volvía a preguntar Lu  
- Pues los de ella…nada, pero…busqué a Berthi Ayanami  
- Y?.. qué encontraste?  
- Es su hermana… pero el expediente médico índica que a cierta edad ambas perdieron la memoria…ninguna tiene recuerdos  
- Son hermanas? – casi gritaba Lu de tal sorpresa  
- Así es… pero, ninguna sabe que tiene una hermana  
- Y qué haremos, le diremos a Vini?  
- No, no es el momento.. tenemos que cuidar mucho su anonimato, los agentes del CTGT no deben saber de ella

- oigan!... me oigo?.. el audio sirve? – preguntaba tranquilamente Vini cuando de pronto sintió un piquete – ¡ouch!

- Acabo de incrustarle un pequeño chip para manipular algunas cosas… no tardará en entrar por la puerta, disimula tu sorpresa con Vini  
- Oye!.. soy muy discreta – respondía un poco berrinchuda Lu   
- Já… imagina cuando se entere la Agente Ayanami que tiene una hermana y que es gemela

En eso, Vini después de unos minutos no oír conversación alguna con Lu y Franco, tuvo acceso, en seguida, entró.  
- mucho gusto, soy Vini… al fin nos vemos las caras.

y despúes de conocerse, ya tenían en un pequeño laboratorio a Genzo y Taro, no era el laboratorio del padre de Lu, pero se encontraban ya en observación.

- jeje, esas agentes... no más no dan una -- sonreía Franco y Lu echaba la carcajada  
- a ver hasta qué hora Galford se dá cuenta jajajajaja 

Mientras tanto, las agentes llegaban del aeropuerto a otra jefatura y luego luego las metían a una celda

- y.. ahora qué vamos a hacer? – preguntaba Sayuri  
- Pues.. esperar a que Galford o Berthi…o alguien se percaten de nuestra ausencia – respondía Wiggin, en eso… Saki echaba un pequeño grito llamando la atención de las demás… cuál fue la sorpresa de todas al ver a Alisse Nassali en la celda contigua y de ella al ver a las demás.

continuara...


	9. El rescate

**Capítulo 9. El Rescate..."Eres dueño de tu destino o prisionero de tus miedos".- Por Megara Losswing/ Mística **

En algún lugar...  
Estoy en un gran edificio, escucho el sonido de sirenas, luces rojas, patrullas, una estación de policía?. Luego el tejado de un gran edificio, veo la torre de Tokio... Japón, habitaciones con barrotes, no son habitaciones... celdas, en ellas, que?... Saki, Yun, Lily, Sayuri , Wiggin, y Alisse!..Pero que hacen ahí?  
Ahh.. no.. las pierdo, donde estoy?...Es un lugar oscuro, frío no puedo ver con claridad, muchos pasillos, muchas puertas, el símbolo del Yin-Yan, no puede ser! el cuartel Zev?..., Una puerta en especial, percibo algo en ella, negra, maciza, con clave para ingresar, curioso conozco la clave es "95432", entro, 2 hombres inconscientes atados a sus camas, conectados a muchas vías, monitoreados, pero si son Genzo Wakabayashi! y Taro Misaki,  
-- Heyyy que haces aquí?-- Se escucha una voz; es un hombre, me apunta con un arma, le conozco, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no me responde... --Si no hablas te mueres!-- no puedo hablar, no puedo respirar, el hombre jala del gatillo, --No!...-- siento como la bala se impacta en mi pecho, no puedo gritar, el dolor –ahhhhyyyyy--, la agonía, el fin...

Una sobresaltada Megara despierta muy asustada...se toca el pecho, no hay nada, sólo fue un mal sueño, pero no, sabe que no es un sueño...  
Otra vez, hasta cuando no me dejan en paz...-- se levanta de la cama, saca del velador una pequeña caja negra, en su interior, jeringas, coge una y la inyecta en su muslo... su celular comienza a sonar, --es Galford-- presiente...

Alo! Galford, ya lo sé, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre. Adiós   
Mística, pero cómo?...esta bien, nos vemos...-- y se corta la breve comunicación.

En un monasterio...  
Llegas tarde—reprocha malhumorado Galford  
Calma, mi estimado amigo, percibo mucha rabia, pena, desconsuelo en ti. Además nunca es tarde o temprano para mi Galford, sólo es, ya lo deberías saber—contesta tranquilamente Mística   
Bueno entonces sabrás para que...  
Lo sé Galford—interrumpe Mística—Me llamas siempre que tienes un grave problema para que yo lo resuelva, y ese problema es que 6 de tus agentes se encuentran perdidas, no sabes donde, así como 2 miembros de CT se encuentran desparecidos.  
Pues si—contesta Galford preocupado—No hemos podido establecer comunicación con las chicas, y de lo miembros de CT, nada sabemos, comprenderás que es una situación muy grave no?  
Sin duda, pero que es más grave? y se sincero, ya que de igual forma lo sabré. Es más importante que las chicas estén desaparecidas, que la misión haya sido un completo desastre, o bien que Anaid Scully, te tenga en la mira para su reporte., y tú puesto líder se encuentre en peligro?  
...   
No me respondas-- interrumpe Mística, antes de que Galford pudiese emitir alguna palabra —No es necesario jaja, ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, tienes mi palabra— responde sonriendo —Y bueno acepto la misión.  
La misión, pero aún no te he dicho que debes hacer—contesta Galford  
Ah por favor, llevo años en la organización, cuando tú estabas en la academia, yo ya llevaba a cabo muchas misiones, así que no te preocupes, sé que hacer, te devolveré sanas y salvas a tus agentes, así como los 2 miembros de CT—responde Mística en tono indiferente.  
Bueno, pero segura que puedes sola?.  
La verdad es que no, necesitaré la ayuda de una de tus agentes, Silvia Minako Hino, dile que me contacte en este lugar y a esta hora—y Mística le entrega un papel a Galford  
Así lo haré, pero creí que trabajabas sola?  
Pues si, y no cuestiones mis acciones, sobre todo a mi que sé mucho de tus secretos, aunque nunca me los hayas confesado— dice Mística en tono sombrío.  
Ah sabes a veces das un poco de miedo  
Jaja me lo han dicho. Bueno ya me voy, tengo mucho trabajo, estamos en contacto, adiós  
Adiós— Sin duda es muy extraña, piensa Galford, no se como aún es miembro del equipo con la habilidad que posee, pero quién podría vivir así, la compadezco, aunque nunca se lo diré, por que de seguro lo sabe.

En una carretera a toda velocidad, Mística conduce su auto con rumbo al aeropuerto...realiza una que otra llamada.. --Alo! Felipe, no te escucho bien, pero mira un imprevisto, tengo un congreso muy importante, no puedo faltar, te llamo cuando regrese...-- del otro lado, --"pero Meg, otra vez, no puedes dejar a los pacientes, ni el hospital"--.. Descuida-- dice Megara-- lo harás muy bien, confió en ti, adiós.  
Vuelve a discar.. y suena y suena sin responder..."Vamos contesta, no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora"..De pronto...  
Hola Megara  
A por fin contestas Max, hola, necesito urgente de tu ayuda  
Y como siempre sabes que nunca te la negaría, que ocurre?   
Mira necesito información acerca de 6 personas que se encuentran bajo custodia policial, en alguna estación de policía de Tokio, el único detalle que tengo es que se encuentra muy cerca de la torre de Tokio.  
Bien dame los datos  
Te los envío  
Muy bien ya las localice, algo más?  
Si, busca sus antecedentes, límpialos, como si nunca hubiesen hecho nada, usa tus influencias, y en tres horas las quiero libres en la puerta de la estación de policía, ahí me encontraré con ellas.  
Muy bien, eso es todo, tan fácil?  
No, mira bien el segundo archivo que te envié, es una información confidencial, busca una organización que se hacen llamar Zev, están en algún lugar de la Unión Europea, no tengo la certeza de donde esta, mis visiones, no son muy claras.   
Estás bien Meg, no quisiera saber que has vuelto a ser internada.  
No nada de eso, sabes muy bien como las controlo, y bien entonces esta claro?  
Si, no hay problema, te llamaré cuando todo este listo.  
Muy bien adiós y gracias  
De nada, adiós.

Mística aborda un avión con rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio. Trata de dormir, pero no puede una y otra vez, la imagen de aquel hombre, vuelve a sus pensamientos, pero cambia, esta vez es la azotea de un edificio, llueve torrencialmente, un helicóptero se escucha muy cerca..es el mismo hombre que la apunta nuevamente, pero aparece otro, no esta claro, gritos... un disparo, uno cae, puedo ver su rostro que, es Genzo Wakabayashi! cubierto de sangre NOO! Se escucha un grito en el avión, todos los pasajeros miran de donde proviene, Mística despierta gritando, una azafata se acerca.  
Señorita, se encuentra bien, quiere que le traiga algo?  
AH, no, no, no es nada, no se preocupe, estoy bien, sólo fue un mal sueño—dice Mística, tratando de creer sus propias palabras, sabe muy bien que fue una visión y no una pesadilla, y que tal hecho no puede ocurrir, pero rara vez sus premoniciones se equivocan.

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

Mística camina hacia una de las tantas salidas, recibe un mensaje en su celular "estación de policía n°26, entre la avenida quinta y sexta, remitente Max". En la puerta un hombre la espera.  
Todo listo señorita, tal y como lo ordeno—dice el hombre  
Muchas gracias Alfred—contesta Mística mientras se sube al BWV que la espera, arranca a toda velocidad, debe recoger a Sylvi, en el anden 46. Mística tiene contactos por todo el mundo y no es de extrañar que cuente con la ayuda de muchas personas que permanecen en el anonimato, y que todo salga siempre como lo tiene previsto, es que saber de antemano las cosas ayuda y bastante.

Ahí está, justo a tiempo—piensa Mística  
El auto se detiene junto a la acera, una chica mira con extrañeza la situación, baja el vidrio polarizado del auto..  
Hola Sylvi, sube que esperas—saluda Mística  
Ah hola Mística, claro—contesta Sylvi, subiendo al auto—Por cierto espero que nos llevemos muy bien, nunca hemos trabajado juntas, pero Galford me dijo que esta misión era muy importante y que teníamos que llevarla a cabo muy bien, y que las chicas estaban desaparecidas y que los chicos...  
Hey calma—interrumpe Mística-- respira mujer, tranquila, si conozco la situación  
Ah bueno estem yo, sólo quería bueno conversar, es que como no te conozco, yo sólo quería..  
Tranquila Sylvi, eso no es necesario, nos llevaremos bien, créeme, lo sé de buena fuente  
Y a donde vamos?  
A buscar a la chicas, están en la estación de policía n°26 de Tokio.  
Ah, y están detenidas, como las sacaremos de ahí?   
Tranquila todo esta listo, ahora lo que te pido es que analices lo que esta en tu e-mail.  
Que?   
Eres experta en computadoras no?  
Pues si  
Entonces revisa esa información, y luego me dices que podemos hacer con ella.

Sylvi mira desconcertada a Mística-- como sabe todas esas cosas? sin duda es muy extraña--piensa Sylvi-- pero ya me lo había advertido Galford, así que manos a la obra, y comienza a trabajar en su laptop.

El auto llega a la estación de policía, suena el celular de Mística  
Todo listo, 3 horas y ni un minuto más, tal y como lo pediste, te contacto luego.  
Ok, gracias Max—contesta Mística  
En ese mismo instante las 6 chicas salen de la estación de policía. Se ven molestas y alegan entre ellas.  
Bien Sylvi, vamos a su encuentro, trajiste la orden cierto?  
Claro, Galford me la dio antes de partir

Las chicas se bajan del auto y se reúnen con las demás.   
Por que tardaron tanto, creí que nunca vendrían por nosotras—alega Yun  
Que alegría verlas, no saben lo horrible que fue estar ahí—dice Sayuri  
Sí y mucho—replica Saki  
Qué saben de Genzo, cómo está, donde está?—pregunta muy preocupada Lily  
Y de Taro, estaba conmigo, pero no se que le ocurrió, que saben, por favor digan algo!—pregunta exasperada Alisse.  
Sí, que saben?—dice Wiggin  
Estem bueno, yo no se mucho en realidad—contesta Sylvi  
Tranquilas chicas, eso no es algo de lo que debieran preocuparse ahora—dice Mística  
De que hablas?—pregunta Lily—Genzo puede estar en problemas en estos momentos, tenemos que hacer algo!.  
Si!-replican las chicas al unísono  
Puede ser, pero lamento informales que esa misión a sido asignada a otros agentes, y que tenemos ordenes de enviarlas de inmediato al cuartel general--dice tranquilamente Mística  
Que, No es cierto?--preguntan las chicas desconcertadas  
Es verdad chicas--dice Sylvi-- aquí tengo la orden, deben reunirse con Galford cuanto antes  
Claro que no, yo me voy a rescatar a Genzo, donde quiera que se encuentre—reclama Lily

En esto todas las chicas se revolucionan, y deciden que van a buscar a Genzo y Taro, incluso hasta en la estratosfera si fuese necesario, como la situación estaba saliéndose de curso, Mística hace una llamada, en eso aparece una camioneta negra, bajan unos hombres y comienzan a subir a las chicas contra su voluntad.  
Sylvi, Mística, no nos pueden hacer esto!—gritan las chicas enojadas  
Lo sentimos, pero así son las cosas, ordenes son ordenes, que tengan un buen viaje—les dice Sylvi con una gran sonrisa, y haciéndoles chao con la mano  
En vez de enfadarse, mejor piensen en buenas respuestas para el interrogatorio al que serán sometidas al llegar al cuartel, no olviden que fallaron en la misión, y por lo tanto recibirán una sanción—les dice Mística en tono de reproche   
Que, pero que se cree esta, de seguro sólo quiere estar con Genzo..Ah no me toques o te golpeo aahh—se alcanza a escuchar justo antes que se cerrara la puerta de la camioneta

Bien Sylvi, la mitad de la misión esta cumplida, ahora nos toca lo más difícil—dice Mística  
Así es, vamos a rescatar a Genzo y Taro—replica Sylvi—esto se pondrá muy divertido y emocionante, no lo crees?  
Bueno, eh si quizás. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—añade Mística

En el automóvil, las chicas preparan el plan de rescate. Mística le aclara a Sylvi, que fue Max un buen amigo de ella, el que logró la liberación de las chicas, y quien le envió a su mail información sobre el cuartel Zev, para preparar el rescate de Genzo y Taro. Lamentablemente no logró dar con la ubicación del cuartel Zev, es una información demasiado clasificada, pero si encontró un lugar en Japón, que tiene vínculos con una organización que posee el mismo símbolo que el cuartel Zev, lo cual ya es una pista.  
La información correspondía a la ubicación y los planos de un edificio, sistemas de vigilancia, sistema de redes, telefonía, y uno que otro detalle, de un extraño centro de investigaciones medioambientales. Con esa información, idean que la manera más segura de entrar es por un acueducto, libre de vigilancia, y que gracias a las habilidades en computación de Sylvi serán interrumpidas las redes de teléfonos, celulares y el sistema de vigilancia, pero sólo por 15 minutos, ya que cuentan con sistemas de emergencia, que restablecerán todo al cabo de ese tiempo.

En algún lugar de Japón, 23:20  
Las chicas llegan al lugar descrito en el e-mail de Max, es un gran complejo, un edifico de 7 pisos de altura, y 3 de subterráneo, fuertemente custodiado, bajo la apariencia de un inofensivo centro de investigaciones medio ambientales.  
Muy bien ahí esta—dice Sylvi  
Sí, no es lo que dice ser, ahí precisamente no realizan investigaciones medioambientales, percibo la presencia de Genzo y Taro, en los niveles del subterráneo, éste es el lugar que buscamos—añade Mística  
Si? están ahí?Que bueno los encontramos, Ohh mira! Hay perros!—exclama Sylvi—eso no lo teníamos previsto, y son muchos, ay! son Rottweilers, que miedo, que vamos a hacer?   
Bueno algo haremos, correr siempre es una buena opción, no lo crees?—contesta Mística divertida  
No es gracioso, me dan miedo—reclama Sylvi  
Descuida tengo la solución, y en 1 minuto la verás llegar—dice tranquila Mística

Al cabo de un minuto exactamente, ven llegar un automóvil negro.   
Ahí esta la solución—dice Mística y baja del auto

Muy bien señorita—le dice un hombre, que baja del auto negro—tal y cual como lo pidió, el señor Max se lo envía, él no pudo venir, pero le manda saludos—le hace entrega de un gran caja, una maleta, y una carta.

El auto negro se retira y las chicas comienzan la operación...   
Muy bien, mis niños se harán cargo—dice Mística mientras abraza 2 gatos, uno negro y el otro blanco, sacados de la caja—Yin y Yan se encargaran de esos odiosos perros.  
Gatos? ese es tú gran plan?-- pregunta Sylvi sarcásticamente   
No subestimes, ni Aún al pequeño rey Sylvi—contesta Mística.

Abre la maleta, saca unas linternas, un tijera para cortar metal, intercomunicadores, un bastón de 20 centímetros, y le hace entrega de una Pistola Desert Eagle 0.357cal, coge una para ella también.  
Un arma?—pregunta temerosa Sylvi  
Acaso nunca has usado una?—pregunta Mística  
Bueno en los entrenamientos, pero nunca en la realidad, y tampoco lo haría, yo defiendo vidas, no las quito—contesta tajantemente Sylvi  
Opino lo mismo que tú, pero si es tu vida la que debes proteger, no esta del todo mal, no crees, además sólo las llevaremos por si acaso, yo tampoco uso armas, y espero que esta no sea la ocasión. Muy bien ahora sincronicemos nuestros relojes, son las 23:30, tenemos que estar fuera a las 23:45, recuerda llamar a D. Wayler para que tenga listo el helicóptero, no olvides los intercomunicadores—dice Mística  
No te preocupes todo arreglado, y ahora un pequeño regalito para nuestros enemigos—dice Sylvi con una gran sonrisa—El **virus** que dejará su sistema de computadoras fuera de combate.

Todo listo, el sistema cae son las 23:31, las chicas cortan la reja para ingresar, a lo lejos escuchan unos maullidos y ladridos de perros, Yin y Yan también están haciendo su trabajo. Logran llegar al acueducto sin problemas. Entran, todo libre, Mística percibe que los chicos están en el tercer nivel del subterráneo, y ahí se dirigen, pero algo no esta bien, ni un solo guardia, demasiado tranquilo, sin embargo Mística no puede percibir bien, algo no la deja.  
23:39--Llegan al tercer nivel, muchas puertas con el símbolo del Yin-Yan, entre ellas la puerta negra, que ya ha visto Mística.  
Aquí es, éste es el lugar que vi, no era el cuartel Zev—dice Mística  
Tiene un código de seguridad, ah! No lo puedo decodificar—reclama Sylvi  
No te preocupes, yo lo sé—añade Mística  
Ingresa el código 95432, la puerta se abre e ingresan, se ven las 2 camas, los monitores funcionando, pero no hay nadie en ellas, de pronto Mística..No, es una trampa!—exclama, en eso las alarmas se activan, la puerta comienza a cerrarse.  
Salgamos de aquí Sylvi!—grita Mística

Las chicas logran salir, muchos pasos se oyen, de seguro son los guardias que vienen a su encuentro... En una habitación una conversación...  
Ilusas, creer que pueden entrar a este lugar tan fácilmente, con quién creen que tratan?—dice sarcásticamente Lu, mientras observa unos monitores que muestran la ubicación de las chicas  
Sí jaja—añade Vini  
Vini ve a darles una lección, para que aprendan—dice Lu  
Claro, con gusto—dice Vini, y se va  
Me encargaré que Genzo y Taro salgan sin problemas de aquí—dice Franco, y también se retira.  
hey!—dice Lu—no demores mucho, yo ya salgo para Alemania  
Ok—se oye decir de lejos a Franco

Por los pasillos corren las chicas buscando una salida...  
Cómo pudo suceder, aún teníamos tiempo—dice Sylvi asustada-- mi **virus** era infalible  
No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a Genzo y Taro, jamás fracaso en una misión—replica Mística—Ah ya los tengo están... subiendo, los llevan a la azotea!  
Por el ascensor es más seguro—dice Sylvi  
Bien ve tú por él, yo voy por las escaleras, nos encontramos arriba  
Ok 

Las chicas se separan, Mística va hacia las escaleras, pero una mujer aparece y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la hace caer. Mística se levanta un poco mareada, no previno tal cosa, y mira asombrada a su oponente..  
Berthi?.. cómo puede ser?—pregunta Mística,  
Qué? cómo me llamaste?—pregunta la otra chica  
No, un momento, tú no eres Berthi, tú eres...Mística tiene visiones, unas niñas separadas, es muy confuso, hermanas?  
Yo soy Vini, y ten por seguro que me recordarás  
La chica intenta golpear nuevamente a Mística, pero ésta rápidamente la detiene, y le propina un golpe  
No esta vez—dice Mística—no sabes con quien te has encontrado   
En eso saca su bastón, el cual toma una longitud de 2 metros, y la detiene dejándola rápidamente inconsciente. La mira y se dice, "ya se quien eres, pero aún no revelaré tu existencia, por tú bien y el mío".  
Rápidamente sube las escaleras, sabe que los chicos están arriba y que sólo son llevados por 2 hombres no será difícil detenerlos. Llega a la azotea, llueve torrencialmente, a lo lejos escucha el helicóptero solo tardara 5 minutos en llegar, recuerda su visión y se repite, que eso no va a suceder.  
Los hombre se percatan de su presencia, dejan de custodiar a los chicos, sacan sus armas, pero Mística anticipa sus movimientos, así que fácilmente los reduce.  
Muy bien, ya están a salvo—dice Mística  
A salvo de que, si todo esto a sido una locura—dice Taro  
Así es y quién eres tú, y donde esta Lily?—pregunta Genzo  
Soy Mística, y trabajo con Lily, descuida sólo hay que esperar el helicóptero, que los llevará a un lugar seguro.  
Llega el helicóptero, queda muy poco y la misión estará cumplida, Taro se sube, y en eso... "Alto ahí, no se muevan"... se escucha una voz que proviene detrás de ellos, se voltean, es un hombre, Mística lo reconoce, es el hombre de su visión, es Franco.  
No se muevan, pero si es la adivina, tú!apártate de ellos—dice Franco dirigiéndose a Mística, y a la vez la apunta con una pistola  
Muy bien, pero por favor baja el arma, no es necesario—pide Mística   
Es cierto, es a mi a quienes quieres—dice Genzo-- no le hagas daño   
Yo decidiré eso—dice Franco  
Mística comienza a alejarse de Genzo, pero éste interviene y se interpone entre ella y Franco.  
Basta, déjala ir—dice Genzo  
Mística muy sorprendida por lo que esta sucediendo y preocupada, ya que eso no debe suceder.  
Qué haces?—le reprocha Mística a Genzo—apártate ahora, esto nos es contigo  
No lo haré, él no te hará daño si estoy en medio—contesta Genzo  
No entiendes esto no tiene que suceder—Mística ya está muy preocupada  
Pues me da igual, de todas maneras acabare con la adivina, es peligrosa, sabe mucho, mejor hazle caso—dice Franco, mientras deja su arma lista para disparar  
Mística lo sabe, al cabo de 10 segundos Franco jalara el gatillo, este o no este Genzo en medio. Por eso con hábil movimiento empuja a Genzo apartándolo de la línea de fuego, en esto Franco dispara, y la bala se impacta en un hombro de Mística.   
Ahhhhh!—grita Mística, mientras cae en los brazos de Genzo  
Demonios falle!—grita Franco—pero no sucederá otra vez, ahora acabaré contigo.  
En eso se escucha otro disparo, Franco grita de dolor y cae al suelo tomándose una de sus piernas. Es Sylvi quien a disparado, y corre donde están Mística y Genzo  
Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo siento—dice afligida Sylvi  
No te preocupes—dice Mística—no pudo ser más oportuno, nos salvaste Sylvi, eres una heroína  
Genzo ayuda a ponerse de pie a Mística, no la ha soltado, se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos, es cálido, si me vieran las otras chicas, comienza a pensar, pero de pronto recuerda...  
Por favor suéltame quieres, estoy bien--dice fríamente Mística  
Segura, esa herida no se ve bien—dice Genzo  
Sí Mística, él tiene razón—añade Sylvi   
No es nada, estoy bien, es sólo mi hombro—dice molesta Mística—y miren!regresa el helicóptero de prisa deben subir  
Pero y tú no vienes?-- pregunta Sylvi-- estas herida  
No, tengo asuntos pendientes aquí, descuida se cuidarme sola—contesta Mística—ya! suban, llévalos a un lugar seguro Sylvi, contáctate con Galford  
Así lo haré, me siento muy feliz de haber trabajado contigo Mística  
Lo mismo digo Sylvi, buena suerte

El helicóptero se aleja, Mística se siente en paz por que todo salió bien, se voltea y camina hacia Franco que aún permanece quejándose en el suelo, lo mira y patea su arma lejos.  
Esa herida es grave ehh, pobre rodilla está destrozada—dice Mística sarcásticamente  
Qué esperas, es tu oportunidad estoy a tu merced  
No, demasiado fácil, además no es hora aún, nos volveremos a ver, pero para que no me olvides, te dejo un recuerdo—Mística saca su bastón, presiona un botón, sale un pequeño cuchillo de uno de sus extremos, coge el rostro de Franco, éste se trata de defender, pero rápidamente le hace un profundo corte  
AHHHh!que haces, estas loca!—grita Franco  
Puede ser, pero eso es para que no olvides con quien tratas, si vuelves a hacerme daño, no será un pequeño corte lo que recibas—dice fríamente Mística

La lluvia a cesado, Mística abandona el complejo, camina lentamente por las calles, se siente cansada, dolorida, un poco mareada, no ve bien, de pronto se encuentra en un salón, de lejos observa muchas personas, entre ellas "la familia Ozhora?", es "Tsubasa Ozhora?", se ven unos anuncios, sólo logra distinguir Convención ...ahh Hamburgo..Alemania, imágenes sin sentido, la gente corre, Tsubasa es separado de su esposa, unos hombres los sacan del lugar, más imágenes, no logra distinguir, de pronto una luz la cega, un automóvil se detiene a unos centímetros de ella, se encuentra en plena calle, vuelven la imágenes, cae al suelo, un hombre se le acerca, lo reconoce, es Max, la sube al automóvil, pero Mística esta muy mal, la herida en su hombro no luce nada bien, pero son las imágenes las que la atormentan.  
Por favor Max, mis medicinas, en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, de prisa—suplica Mística  
Max saca la caja negra, coge una jeringa y la inyecta en el brazo de Mística, la cual poco a poco se siente mejor.  
Debo llevarte a un hospital, estas muy mal—dice Max  
No, no me llevaras a ningún hospital, sólo comunícame con Galford, Tsubasa Ozhora esta en peligro, no tenemos más que media hora, si queremos impedirlo—dice Mística.

Fin del capitulo.


	10. Galford vs Franco

**Capítulo 10. Galford vs. Franco.- por Anaid ****  
**

Después de todos los inconvenientes pasados y a la final todos los agentes intervinieron rápidamente y no ocurrió nada catastrófico(aún), Tsubasa y Galford estan a salvo. 

SECCIÓN X...3:00 PM.

El agente Galford sentado en su oficina espera impaciente a alguien mientras detenidamente mueve el mause de su pc para conectar el retroproductor de CD y colocar una canción de los Pet Shop boys. En ese instante la agente Ayanami hace su entrada al lugar.

- Dr. D. Wayle me mando llamar?.  
- Ayanami, necesito su ayuda urgente!...se me acaba de informar que la selección japonesa tendrá mañana un encuentro contra la de Francia.  
- OK, tendremos que montar un operativo de emergencia.  
- Si, lo mejor será avisarle a los agentes.

En eso...como de costumbre Megara acompañada de Yun Tao hacen su arribo y cuando se disponían hacer su ingreso Yun Tao detuvo por el brazo a Meg.

- Se los dirás?.  
- No, no puedo, el destino esta escrito...ellos tendrán que vivir esta experiencia!.  
- Peroooo?.  
- No, no insistas...más bien entremos, nos esperan!.

En su ingreso Galford y Berthis sorprendidos y confundidos se miraron el uno al otro.

- Megara?.  
- Yun Tao?.  
- Saludos y mucha luz, pero oor qué la sorpresa?...acaso no hay una operación a llevar a cabo?.  
- Vaya Mistica, cada vez nos sorprendes más.  
- En otra ocasión les dije de mi presentimiento Dr. D. Wayle.  
- Y tú Yun Tao?.  
- Yooo...simplemente lo supe!.  
- Bueno, me retiro es hora de avisarle a los demás.  
- Ayanami!.  
- Si?.  
- Por favor que sea para esta misma noche, el operativo debe montarse enseguida!.  
- Si.

Ya en la noche...

Todos los agentes ya reunidos en la sala de operaciones esperan a que Galford haga la presentación del trabajo asignado.

- Bien, esta es la misión...debemos reunirnos en dúos para proteger a los integrantes del equipo japonés, he sabido que Franco y sus aliados están planeando atacar...principalmente a Tsubasa, Genzo y a Misaki, es por esto que entre Ayanami y yo hemos pensado en lo siguiente:  
1. Genzo estará a cargo de Lily y Saki que no dudo que con su nuevo look llame la atención del arquero ( el comentario se debía a que la chica días atrás se había cortado su cabello y tinturado de rojo).  
- Ja ja ja, que video! ( Saki sonrojada no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al ver la cara de su nee-san y eso qe era extraño ya qe solía decir que era la más seria del clan de los Takeuchi ...en esos momentos deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer uno de sus efectos con el viento).

Mientras el resto del equipo divertido observaba la escena.

- Galforddd!. ( Flor del sol Azteca no le cayo en gracia lo dicho por su hermano y menos después de que entre ella y Genzo habían ocurrido algunas cosillas intimas...( ustedes entienden).  
- Lily tranquilízate, es solo un comentario...bueno ahora continuo...  
2. Misaki estará a cargo de la agente Lou y la agente Alisse.  
- Siiii!...al finnn otra vez lo veré de cerca(exclamo Alisse).   
3. En cuanto a Tsubasa Ozhora...pues bien...se pensó que la agente Scully debe acompañar a Ayanami a escoltarlo.  
- Bueno, Dr. D. Wayle reconozco que sería todo un honor para mí escoltar al Capitán pero esta vez preferiría dejar este espacio a la agente Sylvia. (En eso Megara y Yun Tao se miraron fijamente a los ojos con cara de preocupación.)  
- Muy bien, entonces Sylvia tienes algún problema con esto?.  
- Qué clase de pregunta es esa nii-chan, claro que no!... pero tú Anaid que harás?.  
- Bueno agente...si no es mucha molestia (mirando de forma irónica a Galford)...me gustaría escoltar a la señora Ozhora ya que si Franco desea atacar que mejor que hacerle daño a los seres queridos de estos.  
- Bien agente, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo!...ese será su trabajo...a ver Megara usted...  
- Dr. D. Wayle si no es mucha molestia preferiría al lado de Yun Tao encargarnos de la seguridad del estadio, (estas sabían perfectamente que un acontecimiento catastrófico estaba por suceder, sus poderes desde días antes se habían manifestado dejándoselos saber) y sinceramente queremos estar pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.  
- Entonces...así será el resto del equipo hará parte del apoyo para ustedes, exceptuando a Master Nando que a mi lado entraremos de agentes incógnitas haciendo parte del equipo.  
- No jodaa, quiere decir que jugaré fut. con los pelaos del equipo.

Lily por su parte no pudo aguantar un comentario.

- Ja ja ja...a ver Master Nando hello con tu hello!.  
- Si agente haremos parte del equipo y podré jugar en el equipo con Wakashimazu, Izawa, enfrentarme al Le Cid y mi estimadísimo Napo1e0n pero sobre todo hacerles mi Plasma Cannon Shoot!.

Scully viendo el pequeño descontrol por parte del jefe y con su entreceja algo subida lo miró detenidamente por encima de los lentes que traía puestos mientras con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza y una mueca dejó ver su inconformidad ante el apunte hecho por Galford, a su vez esta seguía anotando en un cuadernillo todo lo necesario para su informe.

A la misma hora en el cuartel general de Franco y sus secuaces... 

Franco se reúne con Lu y Vini.

- Bien, llegó nuestra hora!.  
- Mañana es el gran día! Wacawacawaca.  
- Franco...en que haz pensado?  
- Sí, es obvio que serán protegidos!.  
- No se preocupen chicas!...para esos también habrá.  
- Ohhh!.

Día siguiente...

El Estadio de Tokio ( Japón) esta a reventar, cada uno de los agentes se encuentran ya en sus posiciones. Megara y Yun Tao comandan a cada uno de los agentes de primer grado esperando que sus premoniciones no se hagan realidad y no suceda nada fuera de su lugar, pero no se percataron de que ya en el estadio se encontraba unos infiltrados, se trataba de Chris y de Vini quién con un pequeño intercomunicador informaba cada movimiento a Franco y Lu quienes se encontraban a bordo de un helicóptero a punto de llegar al estadio.

Los jugadores ya están preparados para salir al campo. Ryo esta estupefacto al ver que tanta mujer hermosa los escolta, aunque no acaba de comprender el porque las más bellas le habían tocado a Genzo, Tsubasa y Misaki.

- Oyee, este... Galford...(mientras abrazaba a Galford),dime por que habiendo tanta belleza en tu harem...les prestas las más espectaculares al super trio, sobre todo esa chica que es la guardiana número 1 de Genzo, creo que se llama Lily!.

El resto del equipo acentuando por primera vez dejaban ver lo desacuerdo que estaban con Ishizaki, mientras Tsubasa, Misaki y Genzo ( en especial este), se disgustaron por lo dicho. Master Nando no pudo aguantar la risa.

- Anda, no jodaa!...deberías medir tus palabras, mira que de las pelaas que hablas...este man las cuida como gallo a gallinero en especial a Lily...su nee-san.

La hora de la verdad llegó los equipos se disponían a dar comienzo al juego cuando de repente las luces del estadio se apagaron. Vini aprovecho el instante para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Scully y Sanae y haciéndose pasar por Ayanami (con eso que son gemelas), las luces volvieron a su normalidad.

- Scully, me permite un momento?.  
- Si!...agente Ayanami que sucede?...por qué me interrumpe cuando cumplo mi misión?.  
- Lo que sucede es que el capitán Ozhora...

Sanae quién se encontraba cerca al escuchar el nombre de su esposo rápidamente se acercó.

- ¿, agente Scully sucede algo con mi esposo, no se supone que la agente Ayanami (mirando a Vini y confundiéndola con Berthis) al lado de Sylvia chan?.( Sanae ya le tenía gran aprecio a Sylvia.)

Vini aprovecho la ocasión.

- Si, señora Ozhora...me podría acompañar y le explico?.  
- Si.

En esto Chris que se encontraba un poco atrás de ellas, sujetó a Sanae fuertemente, mientras Vini trató de protegerse de la acción rápida de Anaid, quién con un giro, un deslizado y una pequeña patada derribo a Vini al suelo e hizo que Chris soltará a Sanae al mostrarle un pequeño artefacto que al oprimirse lo fulminaría de inmediato.

- Corra señora Sanae, busque a los agentes de seguridad!...Nunca creí esto de usted Ayanami!.  
- Ja ja ja, ( en sus pensamientos se decía a sí misma)...ahí que ser muy torpe en esta vida para no darse cuenta de que no soy Ayanami sino Vini su hermana gemela!(ella se había enterado ya que por casalidad Franco había dejado unos documentos al descbierto).  
- Ehhh! (con un movimiento algo calculado hizo que Anaid perdiera el control y Vini tomará con sus manos el artefacto, Chris al soltarse tomó esta vez a Anaid y atándola le dio una bofetada, mientras Vini llama a Franco).  
- Franco?.  
- Si, Vini dime...  
- Te tengo una sorpresa!.  
- Dime!.  
- No pudimos tomar a ninguno de los jugadores...  
- Quéeee?  
- Tranquilo!...tenemos en nuestro poder a alguien que de pronto te interese más...una de las agentes Guard Team!.  
- EHHH?...de verás?...wacawacawa...esto es perfecto...por fin me las pagarán, ya estamos a punto de llegar con Lu.

En eso Sanae se dirigía a la sala de operaciones para dar aviso pero ya era tarde, Megara y Yun Tao ya había dado aviso a Ayanami pero en ese mismo instante el helicóptero donde venía Franco y Lu arribo en la cancha donde el partido se llevaba a cabo, el cordón de seguridad sacó a los jugadores del lugar y los trasladaron hasta un lugar seguro.

Galford quién todavía se encontraba en las bancas tuvo que limitarse a ver como Scully era subida al helicóptero y sacada del lugar secuestrada mientras Franco se despidió de Galford. 

- Esta vez si te gané, (con un saludo militar)

- hasta pronto Galford D. Wayler...wacawacawaca.

Galford comunicándose por intercomunicador con Ayanami (quién en compañía de Sylvia transportaban a Tsubasa y a Sanae hasta la sección X para el interrogatorio debido).

- Ayanami , esta vez me haré cargo de la situación yo mismo!.  
- Peroooo...boss no podrá usted solo, recuerde somos un equipo.   
- Si, pero esta vez esta de por medio la vida de Anaid (era la primera vez que Galford se refería a ella por su nombre).  
- Dr. D. Wayleee...  
- Ayanami necesitaré que me trasladen hasta la guarida de Franco,  
- Ira usted solo?  
- Si, no puedo arriesgar a uno más de mis agentes...además...   
- Además?.  
- Además si a alguien quieren del equipo es a mí...espero tener buenos resultados.  
- Si considera que sea buena idea arriesgarse tanto por esa díscola?.   
- Claro, más que mi agente es un ser humano( por primera vez a Galford no le importaba lo que pensara con el informe para Marcel y menos lo que le fuera a pasar por que era obvio que Marcel y el hermano de Anaid esta vez sí que se lo harían pagar caro, era muy grave ya habían pasado muchas cosas y lo de Scully era el tope).

Con lo que no contaba Galford era que su nee-chan Saki, preocupada por su seguridad mandó tras de él a uno de sus más fieles colaboradores Ta-kun para que la tuviese informada de cada uno de los movimientos dados por su hermanito.

En el cuartel general después de unos días...

Anaid se encontraba esposada y colgada a una pared y era interrogada por Lu.

- A ver Scully...será mejor que nos responda o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias...como le hacemos para obtener el ADN de los jugadores.

Anaid respondió con una mirada desafiante(mientras el sudor y unas gotitas de sangre recorrían su cuerpo).

- Ah, Así que no nos responderá, entonces ya verá!.   
- Bah!.  
- Es la última vez que se lo digo...responda o lo lamentará!. (Se escucha un ruido penetrante).  
- Lamentar qué?.

Las dos presentes dirigieron una mirada hacia una persona ya conocida. 

- Galford? (en tono unísono por parte de las dos mujeres).  
- Sí, Galford D. Wayle!.  
- Francooo!.

Franco al percatarse de la escena se dirigió hasta donde se desarrollaba todo.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más que mi viejo conocido Galford D. Wayle.  
- Sí, Galford D. Wayle...eso ya lo había dicho antes!.  
- Que desagradable visita, supongo que vino por Scully?.  
- Qué come que adivina?(Mientras le apuntaba firmemente con un arma 9 mm).  
- Chris... atenlo!.  
En medio de la acción, se produjo un disparo el cual iba dirigido a Scully pero Galford se interpuso lo que ocasiono que cayera herido en una pierna, pero este no se dio por derrotado e hiriendo también a Franco dispuso que este saliera huyendo del lugar en compañía de sus aliados.

Ta- kun que lo había presenciado todo informaba a su ama de lo sucedido.

- Na na na nana naaaa.  
- Que queee, mi nii-chan herido?. (ella en su lenguaje podía comunicarse a la perfección con los gatos).

Lo acontecido hizo se montara un operativo de rescate para los agentes y que fuesen llevados a la central de Sección X, donde Lily los atendió de inmediato. A los días Anaid va hasta la habitación donde se encontraba hospitalizado Galford, al entrar se percató de que el agente se encontraba dormido entonces sigilosa se aproximo hasta la cama y al lado dejo una carpeta, así mismo trató de salir pero ya era tarde Galford D. Wayle había despertado.

- Anaid?...que es estoo?.  
- La copia de mi informe ( por primera vez salió una sonrisa de su rostro para con él, su toque de mujer seria y conservadora se había transformado en algo singular y dulce).

Galford no lo podía creer sobre todo al tener en sus manos el informe que él creía que lo bajaría de su cargo, pero para su sorpresa este decía:

"Se muestra interesado por cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo, es inteligente y sagaz al momento de maniobrar una misión, valora a cada uno de sus protegidos, pero sobre todo muestra una calidad humana que lo hace un verdadero líder".

Días después Lou y Alisse visitan a Scully en su apartamento(esta delicada pensaba en Sebastián(Radamanthys) un admirador con el cual se comunicaba seguido y él le había expresado que le gustaba mucho).

Al entrar las chicas hicieron la pregunta rutinaria.

- Oye Anaid...cuando dejarás esa pelea montada que tienes con el jefe?.  
- Jajaja...si ya parece esto...peor que unas vacaciones de locos mías con Misaki

Scully jugueteaba con una vela, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, al abrir solo hayo un papel que decía:

"Gracias Mon amie".

Saludos- Galford.

Lo cual las sorprendió e hizo que Alisse no saliera de su asombro 

Fin capitulo.


	11. A la sombra de los mayores

**CAPITULO 11 .- CTGT: A la Sombra de Los Mayores (by Saki Hashimoto) **

Varios días después, Saki estaba en su habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en su guitarra, como siempre sin sonreír, deprimida. No lograba olvidar su primera misión, sobre todo porque aparte de ser de las menores de los agentes (pero no por ello menos poderosa), era la menor de sus hermanos, y rara vez le habían asignado **_proteger _**a alguien… Sobre todo a Genzo. 

Recordó el comentario que su hermano había hecho sobre su cambio de _look_, y en parte le pareció risible, en parte le enojaba. Sin embargo, un '¡Na!' asustó a la joven, que de inmediato se puso en guardia.  
-¡Na, nana! –dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.  
-Ah, eres tú, Misaki-chan. A la próxima no me des esos sustos, peque –dijo Saki, sacudiéndose la corta melena.   
-Na, naaa, nanana.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué alguien me busca?  
-¡Na! –afirmó la diminuta gatita blanquinegra.  
-Bueno, ya voy. Mientras tanto busca a Ta-kun y dile que se bañe. Suerte, peque.  
-¡Na! –y mientras la gatita salió por su puerta, la joven fue a la sala de operaciones. Al llegar, sólo se encontró con Alisse, Lou, su hermana Sylvia y Galford.  
-¿Me buscan?  
-No –dijo Lou.  
-Ah…   
-¿Qué pasa, Saki? Te noto rara –dijo Alisse, quien era su mejor amiga en el CTGT.  
-Nada, Alisse. Creo que Misaki me gastó una broma.  
-¿Misaki-kun?   
-No seas tonta. Me refiero a Misaki, mi gata, la mensajera.  
-Ah… Es que como se llama igual que Misaki-kun…  
-De hecho sabes muy bien que él se llama Misaki Taro –dijo Saki, sentándose en su silla después de servirse una taza de té muy fuerte.  
-Saki, ¿qué te ha dicho Lily sobre tu manía de tomar el té demasiado cargado? –dijo Sylvia severamente.  
-Anda ya. No me molestes… Que si no logro dormir hoy me conviene porque tengo que estudiar mucho. Al fin y al cabo ustedes ya salieron de todo ese embrollo.

Sylvia y Galford no pudieron negarlo; a veces Saki tenía la razón.   
-Pero después no te vayas a quejar, _neechan_ –dijo Galford, que aún estaba herido.  
-Sí, sí, ya, como sea –y después de terminar su taza de té cargado Saki salió con su taza del Junior de Barranquilla a dejarlo en las cocinas—todo esto sin sonreír.   
-Definitivamente no la entiendo. Primero va y se corta el cabello y se hace rayitos rojos, después no sigue los consejos que le damos y ahora se porta muy lacónica –dijo Sylvia. –Aunque siempre ha sido muy seca.  
-A veces es mejor no intentarlo –dijo Alisse tristemente.  
-Ni que lo digas. A veces pienso que los únicos que la entienden son sus gatos –dijo Lou tristemente. –Y eso si ellos no la entienden.  
-Está así desde que tuvo su **_verdadera_** primera misión protegiendo a Wakabayashi, y parece que eso le afectó.  
-Pues entonces no voy a volver a asignarle una misión –dijo Galford.  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo Megara entrando a la sala de operaciones. –Saki está en una gran confusión.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Alisse, desesperada.   
-Bien deben saber que ella, aunque siendo de las más jóvenes por no decir la más, sólo ha estado enamorada de un solo hombre, y siente que no tiene ni la más remota oportunidad.  
-Por Lily –dijo Alisse, cayendo en cuenta. –Por Lily y todas las demás que son mayores que Saki.  
-Exactamente. Ella ha decidido renunciar a sus sentimientos, y no sólo por lo que dije.  
-¿Ella a va renunciar a sus sentimientos por Wakabayashi sólo porque siente que no tiene chance? –preguntó Lou.  
-No sólo por eso; ella renunció porque siente que Lily haría a Wakabayashi más feliz y porque siempre ha estado a la sombra de sus mayores.

Entretanto, Saki andaba por las calles de Shizuoka, visiblemente confundida. Después de haber regresado a su habitación y bañado a sus gatos (aunque ellos no querían), ella salió por la desesperación que le causaba estar dentro de la Sección X… Y el hecho de que también tenía que salir por unas partituras.  
-_Eterna Soledad…_ –cantó en voz baja, llegando a la tienda de música donde solía comprar las partituras.  
-Hola, Saki –dijo el señor que atendía. Conocía bien a Saki, pues desde chica ella practicaba la viola y la guitarra.   
-Hola, Shizuo-san. ¿No ha llegado el _Concertino en Do Mayor_ de Komarovsky?  
-Me temo que no. Sin embargo, han llegado unas piezas de Telemann. Si te interesan…  
-No por ahora. Mi _sensei_ me dijo que consiguiera como fuera el _Concertino_.  
-No te culpo.  
Sin embargo, un tintineo sobresaltó al señor y a la joven. Un muchacho más alto que el promedio de los japoneses que llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza y gafas azules, aparte de un saco azul oscuro y jeans entró, buscando unas tablaturas para guitarra.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
-Esto… Necesito la tablatura de _Dust In The Wind_, de Kansas –la voz era muy conocida… Y Saki sabía de dónde.  
-Lo lamento… No lo tengo.  
-Ah, lo siento, entonces…  
-Yo la tengo –dijo Saki, que disimuló lo mejor posible el hecho de que ya sabía quién era el joven.

La joven sacó la tablatura de su maletín y se la pasó al joven.  
-Muchas gracias, pero… ¿No lo necesitas?  
-No. Ya me aprendí la canción de memoria.  
-Disculpa, ¿tú no eres esa cantante, Saki Hashimoto?  
Ahí la joven se puso tan roja como los mechones teñidos de su cabellera.  
-Eh, sí, lo soy.  
-Wow… Mis amigos no se la van a creer. Conocer a una cantante…  
-Déjalo así. Llámame Saki –y la joven salió de la tienda musical, tratando de disimular que su corazón le latía como caballo desbocado. Sin embargo, el muchacho la siguió.   
-Espera… Saki…  
-Eres Wakabayashi-kun, ¿verdad? No dije tu nombre en la tienda porque no quería armar un escándalo, pero eres Wakabayashi Genzo, ¿o me equivoco?  
-Diste completamente en el blanco. Al principio no te reconocí, pero después me di cuenta de quién eras; sin tu traje de ninja eres casi irreconocible –respondió Genzo, quitándose la pañoleta de la cabeza y sonriendo.  
-Me pasó exactamente lo mismo –dijo Saki sin sonreír.   
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Dale.   
-¿Por qué nunca sonríes? Una chica tan bonita como tú no puede andar siempre seria.  
Y ahí sí la joven se concentró lo más posible para no perder el control.  
-Por estar a la sombra de los demás –respondió la chica, que se deprimió aún más.

El arquero y la ninja caminaron por un parque cercano, aunque la joven no se atrevía a ver a su ídolo.  
-¿Cómo es que por estar a la sombra de los demás?  
-Soy la menor de mis hermanos, y siempre estuve a la sombra de ellos. Lily es la estudiosa, Galford el líder y el más atlético y Sylvia siempre es la más popular. Mis padres siempre me decían que siguiera el ejemplo de ellos, y eso me hacía sentir que yo no valía, que yo sólo era la copia de ellos.  
-¿Es decir que tienes baja autoestima?  
-¿Autoestima? Ni siquiera tengo. Lily me presiona para que deje de tomar té y deje de practicar artes marciales y fútbol porque no es digno de una chica, Sylvia me regaña todo el tiempo, y Galford me exige que estudie cada vez más, si es que no me asigna alguna misión, y aún así… Aún así sólo me presionan y exigen más, como si no supiera que estoy al límite de mis fuerzas –y sin más la joven rompió a llorar. Eran demasiadas cosas dentro de ella.  
Genzo sintió compasión por la chica.  
-Aún así, yo pienso que no debes estar a la sombra de nadie. Aún recuerdo cómo luchaste, y pienso que tus habilidades son excepcionales.  
-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer. Practicar, practicar, practicar. Cuando no es la viola, son mis poderes, o mi _ninjutsu_. Hasta en el colegio me rechazaban… Era un video horrible.  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Creían que yo era rara porque puedo hablar con los gatos, y porque puedo controlar el viento como a mí se me antoje, pero además estaba otra vez el hecho de que admiraban más a mis hermanos. Y por eso he tenido que resignarme y renunciar a muchas cosas.  
-Y sin embargo no pareces ser una chica que se resigna fácilmente.   
-Eso es lo que tú crees –y Saki se detuvo para amarrarse sus tenis.

-Lo que dices es ridículo, Megara –dijo Lou.  
-Ponte en el lugar de ella. La menor de cuatro hermanos, todos ellos exitosos, además sus padres nunca recalcan sus cualidades si no que le dicen que siga el ejemplo. Rechazada en el colegio y ahora renuncia a sus sentimientos porque está _a la sombra_ de su hermana mayor que también ama al mismo hombre. Me sorprende que no se haya suicidado.  
-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! –gritó Alisse, comenzando a enojarse.   
-No, me temo que Megara tiene razón. Nunca le pusimos mucha atención a Saki cuando era pequeña. Sólo la cuidábamos porque era nuestra hermanita, pero no tuvimos en cuenta su opinión o sus sentimientos –dijo Galford, mirando sus puños cerrados.  
-Y además nunca ven lo poderosa que era, y es –agregó Alisse, furiosa. –Sólo porque no ves más allá del rótulo de hermana menor no te das cuenta de los asombrosos poderes de Saki, aparte de su fuerza. Digo yo que si Lily es la estudiosa y guapa, tú el líder y el atlético y Sylvia la popular y dedicada, entonces Saki es la más seria y luchadora de ustedes.  
-Alisse…   
-Ustedes no la ven, pero yo he ido con ella a varios de sus conciertos, y cuando no practica su música, practica su poder de controlar el viento. Practica día y noche, y además tú la obligas a estudiar aún más, Galford. Qué ciegos son… -y para evitar decir alguna barbaridad Alisse salió de la sala de operaciones viendo un chispero.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio entre todos, pues lo que había dicho la joven era muy cierto.

Entretanto, Saki y Wakabayashi aún conversaban, aunque éste último había tomado la sensata decisión de volver a colocarse la pañoleta en la cabeza.  
-Wakabayashi-kun… Quiero que me hagas un favor.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Verás… Es algo que prefiero que nadie lo sepa, excepto tú, que eres el implicado en esto.  
-Bueno…   
-Muchas de las que estamos en esto estamos perdidas por ti, y en la vez pasada me di cuenta de que no podías quitarle los ojos de encima a mi hermana cuando terminó el partido.  
-Eh, yo… ¿Tu hermana?  
-Lily. Es mi hermana mayor.  
-Ah… No se parecen en nada.  
-Lo sé. Quiero que le digas lo que sientes. Sé que tú y ella serán mucho más felices así, porque la verdad es que están hechos el uno para el otro.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Genzo, confundido ante la seguridad de Saki.  
-Porque quiero que ella sea feliz –respondió Saki, bajando la mirada.  
Sin embargo, esa respuesta no convenció a Genzo.  
-Escondes algo. Anda, dímelo.  
-Yo… Yo paso por exactamente lo mismo que Lily, Wakabayashi-kun… Yo también estoy perdidamente… Ya sabes. Pero sé que no tengo oportunidad de nada porque soy insignificante.  
-¿Tú insignificante? Déjate de payasadas.  
-No son payasadas. Aunque admito que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi, Wakabayashi-kun, ¡decidí renunciar a mis sentimientos para que mi hermana sea feliz!

-Pero…   
-Sé que suena estúpido, pero desde muy pequeña he tenido que aprender a resignarme y renunciar a muchas cosas. Me resigné a ser la menor de mis hermanos, me resigné a ser la solitaria de mi salón, incluso me resigné a que siempre que me gustaba algún chico, él siempre terminaba saliendo con Lily o con Sylvia.  
-¿Y renunciar a qué…?  
-He tenido que renunciar a mi felicidad porque siento que la felicidad de los demás vale más que la mía. He renunciado a la posibilidad de becas en el exterior porque era entre nosotros cuatro y no tenía oportunidad; he renunciado a ser feliz yo misma porque a pesar de todo quiero a mi hermano y hermanas, y quiero que tengan la felicidad que yo pueda darles aún a costa de mi desdicha.  
-Pero, ¿y tú qué haces entonces?  
-Callar y resistir. No tengo más opción.  
-Eso es mentira. Tú no tienes que sacrificarte o resignarte a nada porque tus hermanos sean felices.  
-Lo dices porque a ti nunca te decían que siguieras el ejemplo de tus hermanos. No sabes lo mal que me siento.  
-Tienes razón. No lo sé, pero tienes que vivir, Saki. No puedes vivir sin felicidad porque no vives. Entiende… Quizás tus padres y tus hermanos no vieron más allá del hecho de que eres la menor, pero…  
-Vaya, qué ternura. Ahora sí podré divertirme… -dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Alerta! ¡Lu está atacando a Wakabayashi en el parque! –exclamó Lou, haciendo que casi todos los agentes llegaran a la sala de operaciones.  
-¡Tenemos que llegar ahora mismo allá! ¡Agente Flor del Sol, acuda enseguida a la escena!  
-Sí, señor.  
-Agentes Mística, Yun Tao y Kaze no Senshi estén alertas para ir como refuerzos.  
-Jefe, la Kaze no Senshi no está –dijo Yun Tao, preocupada, pero un sonido sorprendió a todos; los gatos de Saki estaban allí.   
-Ustedes… Ya saben que no pueden entrar aquí –dijo Ciel, manos en las caderas.  
-¡Naaa! ¡Naa, nana, na nana, nananaaaa, na! –exclamó Ta-kun, haciendo mímica.  
-Para rematar que sólo Saki los entiende –murmuró Lily entre dientes.  
-Creo que dice que Saki está en peligro –dijo Alisse, que ya estaba preocupada.  
-¡Na! –afirmó el gatito negro.  
De inmediato Lily, Megara y Yun se alistaron para ir hacia donde estaban Genzo, Lu y Saki, sin saber lo que pasaría… Seguidas de Ta-kun.

Mientras tanto, Saki y Lu luchaban a brazo partido.  
-Anda ya, niñita… Ríndete –dijo Lu, que parecía llevar la delantera. Saki no respondió mientras evitaba que su rival se llevara a Genzo.  
-Sa, Saki…  
-Haz todo lo que te diga. Corre hacia la tienda de música y escóndete.  
-No, no puedo moverme…  
-¡Escóndete ya! –y mientras Saki murmuraba aquello y Genzo corría a esconderse, Lu la golpeó en el estómago.  
-Eres demasiado débil… ¡Qué vergüenza para tu familia!  
-Sólo actuaba como escudo. Ahora sí… -y Saki cambió de vestimenta tan rápido como el viento que ella controlaba. –Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas.  
Saki formó un remolino, encerrando a Lu y a sí misma dentro. De inmediato, utilizando el viento para impulsarse, la joven golpeó a su rival de una certera patada voladora. Sin embargo, ésta tenía preparada una trampa; presionó un interruptor que tenía escondido, y una explosión sacudió la tierra, causando una profunda fisura.  
-¿Qué rayos…?  
-Quien caiga ahí nunca saldrá… ¡Aunque más bien diría que tú caerás ahí!  
-Me aseguraré de no caer –y Saki de un imponente salto se alejó de la fisura. Lu también hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambas se enzarzaron en esa pelea como perros y gatos (y ya saben quién es el gato ) 

Entretanto, Lily, Megara, Yun y el gato de Saki corrían hacia el parque.   
-¡Na! ¡Nanana, na! –exclamó Ta-kun.  
-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Megara.  
-Me parece que dijo que allá están, donde está el remolino.  
-¡Na! –y Ta-kun le agradeció a Lily la traducción. Llegaron para ver que la menor de los Takeuchi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y Lu se veía desesperada.  
-¿Cómo es que esa niñita es tan poderosa…?  
-¿Nunca te han enseñado que nunca debes subestimar a tus enemigos?   
-Pero… Tus hermanos deberían ser más poderosos…  
-Hay algo que no sabes. Lily es la estudiosa y atractiva, Galford es el líder y atleta, Sylvia la hacendosa y popular… Y yo, a pesar de vivir a la sombra de ellos, soy la más seria y luchadora –y la joven atacó con una fuerte ráfaga a Lu, que casi cayó por la fisura.  
-Pero no me vencerás –y Chris atacó a Saki, agarrándola por la espalda.

-¡Saki! ¡Sal de ahí! –gritó Lily.  
-No te escucha. El ruido del remolino amortigua tu voz –dijo Yun, desesperada.  
Y sin embargo el remolino se disipó. Saki se había dado cuenta de que Lily, Megara, Yun y Ta-kun estaban allí.   
-¡Saki! ¿Y Wakabayashi-kun?  
-Está a salvo, Lily. Llévenselo de aquí.  
-Pero, ¿dónde está?  
-Aquí estoy –dijo el arquero, saliendo de entre unos arbustos. –Ella me dijo que me ocultara.  
Sin embargo, los chillidos de Ta-kun alertaron a todos. Lu y Saki estaban al borde del abismo, pero la ninja del CTGT dio un salto hacia atrás.   
-¡Toma esto! –y Saki envió un fuerte golpe de viento a Lu, que aunque estaba por caerse con un látigo que tenía atrapó a Saki por el cuello, y ambas cayeron al abismo.

-¡SAKI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –exclamó Lily, acercándose al abismo.  
-¡Saki!   
-¡Saki!   
-¡Naaaaa!   
-No puede ser… Sacrificó su vida por salvarnos…  
Nadie podía creer que Saki, la agente que nunca sonreía había hecho el máximo esfuerzo por salvar a su ídolo y sus amigos.  
-Saki… Nunca te comprendieron bien… Nunca dijiste lo que te pasaba…   
-Sólo para que ustedes fueran felices –dijo Genzo, mirando al suelo.   
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Ella siempre se resignaba a que lo bueno les pasara a ustedes. Siempre se resignó a ser sencillamente la hermana menor de ustedes, sin destacarse por nada.  
-Y además ella renunciaba a muchas cosas porque sentía que no las merecía –agregó Megara.  
-Exactamente. Renunció a su felicidad, y en cambio se sacrificaba porque ustedes fueran felices, aún a costa de su propia dicha. Por eso ella renunció a lo que sentía sólo por ti, Lily.  
-¿Cómo?   
-Ella me dijo que tanto ella como tú… Bueno, eso se sobreentiende, pero Saki no sólo sentía que no tenía chance, si no que además adivinó algo que me pasaba. Ella también me dijo que sólo porque tú fueras feliz era que renunciaba a sus sentimientos, que se negaba a luchar por su amor. Así de tanto te quiere.

Lily no pudo evitar llorar. Su hermana menor había desaparecido, y había tantas cosas que ignoraba de ella…  
-Saki… Nunca imaginé que… -y no pudo continuar más; su voz se había quebrado.  
Sin embargo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lu había logrado salir del abismo, y un helicóptero se acercaba.  
Pero Ta-kun sí; a ese gato no se le escapa detalle alguno. Saltó y mordió a Lu en la nariz, haciendo que ésta gritara y los demás voltearan.  
-¡Lu! –y Lily intentó atacar, pero Genzo la detuvo.  
-¡Les aseguro que esta no será la última vez que me vean! –y con una risotada final se fue.  
-¿Cómo es que logró salir? Ese abismo no tiene final.  
-No tengo idea –dijo Megara, que a pesar de sus poderes no lograba saber qué había pasado con Saki.  
Todos regresaron a la Sección X, muy tristes. Cuando llegaron, los demás estuvieron a punto de celebrar la victoria, pero al ver la tristeza de los recién llegados, se abstuvieron.  
-¿Y Saki? –preguntó Alisse.  
-Ella… Desapareció.  
-¿Cómo que desapareció? Es una ninja… Así que explíquense bien -dijo MasterNando, que era paisano de Saki.  
-Desapareció de verdad. Por salvar a Wakabayashi-kun se sacrificó, y, y… -y Lily no pudo continuar.  
-No, no puede ser cierto lo que dices, Lily… Saki no puede haber desaparecido –dijo Galford, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. 

-Me temo que así es. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaremos lo que hizo. Sacrificó su vida por nosotros –dijo Yun.  
-Aparte de que en vida sacrificó tantas otras cosas –dijo Genzo en un murmullo. Le dolía saber que Saki ya no estaba, no porque le gustara, si no porque le había cogido simpatía como amiga a pesar de ser demasiado seria.  
-Y nosotros que nunca la apreciamos tal cual era…  
-Ya lo hecho, hecho está. No podremos olvidar lo que hizo por nosotros –dijo Galford finalmente.  
En esas llegó Anaid, que no había salido de su habitación por estar bastante deprimida desde su secuestro y se extrañó al ver a todos lamentando algo.  
-¿Me perdí de algo?  
-Anaid… Hemos perdido a una agente.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Mira a ver quién falta –dijo Alisse, llorando.  
La joven escudriñó el lugar con la mirada, y veía que faltaba la mata de cabello castaño con rayitos rojos.   
-No, no Saki… Saki… -y Anaid se echó a llorar. –No puede ser que…  
-Así es. Saki se sacrificó por nosotros.  
-Megara, ¿puedes intentar contactarte con Saki?  
-¿Cómo?   
-Como en el espiritismo.  
-No sé si lo logre… -y Megara se concentró lo más que pudo, sin resultado alguno.

-No puedo. No logro contactar al espíritu de Saki.  
-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Ciel.  
-Una de tres opciones. Uno: murió sin cumplir con algo y es un fantasma. Dos: cayó en un agujero interdimensional cuado se fue por el abismo, y así es imposible… O tres: aún está viva.  
-Espero que sea la tercera opción –dijo Alisse, cruzando los dedos.   
-¿Quién sabe, Alisse? Nadie sabe qué puede haber pasado.  
Aunque todos lloraban la desaparición de Saki, había un diminuto rayo de esperanza. Aún podía estar viva.   
"Saki, te juro que si llegas a estar viva, nunca más dudaré de ti. Algo me dice que no puedes haber muerto, pero nadie lo sabe. Cada vez que luche, sabré que estás a mi lado, porque eres mi hermanita menor, aquella que sin que nosotros supiéramos se había vuelto la más fuerte, aquella que controlaba el viento. Y si llegaras a estar muerta, te juro que Franco y sus secuaces lo pagarán muy caro. Porque esto no es cuestión sólo del CTGT, si no de familia, porque se acaban de meter con los hermanos equivocados. ¡Lo juro!" –pensó Galford, su cara llena de tristeza… y furia.

Sin embargo, aún había un rayo de esperanza… ¿Pero existirá ese rayo?

Continuará…


	12. Ayanami al mando

Capítulo 12 ."Ayanami al mando".- Por Chris Wiggin. 

01/04/05   
0800 hrs.  
Lugar Clasificado (1)

Chris se sentía mal. No era un problema de principios, ni se arrepentía de nada hecho o no hecho, era solo un problema de recursos: el CTGT había dado más de lo que esperaban por la misión, habían perdido a Saki y una parte de Chris se sentía triste.

A lo lejos, parada junto a un bello mausoleo, miraba tras sus lentes oscuros el dolor de una familia: a Galford apretar los puños, a Sylvia llorar en silencio y a Lily esconderse en los brazos de Wakabayashi mientras su espalda subía y bajaba presa del dolor y de la rabia contenida. Y no solo eran ellos, el equipo en pleno estaba ahí: Megara, insondable, seguramente preguntándose porque no lo vio venir; Nando, sosteniendo un ramo de flores; Anaid dividida entre su preocupación por Galford y su propia tristeza; Berthi consolando a Sayuri; Ciel conteniendo su ira tras un rostro impenetrable; Alisse tocando una triste melodía en su violín...

Chris suspiró, ellos eran un buen equipo. Su salida del grupo no había sido cosa del bien y del mal, ni de principios, era sobre el reto intelectual. El CTGT la aburría... a veces ese grupo de niños buenos hacía demasiado ruido para Chris, y aunque las misiones eran interesantes no le era suficiente... ya no.

Suspiró otra vez... vio al grupo del entierro disolverse tras ver desaparecer el ataúd vacío...  
-Adios Saki... tus hermanos seguro te vengarán- ¿qué otra cosa podría relajar los puños de Galford, consolar a Sylvia o detener el llanto de Lily?

Chris se alejó hasta llegar a una pequeña capilla, levantó una loza del suelo y bajó por unas mohosas escaleras. Lu había estado a punto... al igual que Franco, pero al final seguían como al principio: sin nada... ¿o casi nada, Chris sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, ya era hora de que hablara seriamente con sus nuevos compañeros.

03/04/05   
1800 hrs.  
Lugar Centro de Investigaciones Medioambientales del Grupo VEZ, Tokio, Japón (3)

-Estoy cansada de ver como el CTGT nos toma el pelo- dijo a modo de saludo Chris, al entrar a la sala de juntas donde estaban Franco, Lu, Vini e Ian. Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos, si había dicho tres palabras desde que había desertado del CTGT, eran muchas –estoy harta de que nos hagan ver como idiotas  
-Hemos estado muy cerca, y no gracias a ti- dijo lacónicamente Franco   
-¡No basta!- exclamó Lu todavía dolida tras la derrota ante Saki  
-Chris tiene razón, es hora de dejar de jugar  
-Gracias, Ian...- sonrió maliciosamente Chris, tras lo cual continuó -¿qué tal si Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa decidieran venir por su propia voluntad a ayudarnos? – En ese momento lanzó al escritorio un video y un legajo de papeles, al verlos, Lu, Ian, Vini y Franco esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y estallaron en carcajadas. 

06/04/05   
1100 hrs.  
Cuartel General Provisional CTGT, Tokio, Japón (4)

Ayanami entró al cuartel general muy triste, era el tercer día después del entierro de Saki y el primero en que alguien volvía al centro de operaciones del CTGT. Ella había estado a cargo desde el día del entierro ya que Galford y Scully habían ido a dar parte de la baja de la Agente Kaze No Senshi, por lo que no volverían hasta dentro de dos o tres días, pero el trabajo no se acababa.

Cuando llegó a su computadora descubrió un sobre amarillo que ella sabía no estaba ahí cuando salió por última vez.  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lou quien acababa de llegar junto con Alisse   
-No lo se  
-Mejor no lo abras, hay que comprobar que no sea peligroso- sugirió Alisse, acostumbrada ya a los gajes del oficio  
-Puedes abrirlo- dijo Mística apareciendo y pegándoles un susto de muerte –Es de Wiggin

Ayanami rasgó el sobre, dentro solo había una tarjeta con dos palabras: "Ruta tres"  
-¿Ruta tres?- leyó en voz alta mientras pasaba la nota a las demás, menos Mística, que había desaparecido... como siempre. Todas se miraron, ¿qué era eso, ¿una broma, ¿una trampa, ¿una pista, ¿pero de qué?   
-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Ayanami zanjando la cuestión –no podemos pensar en esto ahora, debemos ir a modificar la memoria de las personas que hoy terminan de rellenar la grieta...- y la tristeza volvió a hacerse presente, después de 2 días de rescatistas explorando la zona que fuera el escenario de la batalla entre la Kaze No Senshi y Lu, las autoridades habían decidido dar por terminado el asunto y rellenar la enorme grieta dejada por Lu, la cual sí tenía fondo: un río subterráneo a mas de 50 metros de profundidad.

Ahora ellas tenían que revisar quien de los trabajadores sabía más sobre el incidente y cambiarles la memoria con ayuda de un químico y un cuento chino sobre gasoductos.

Lou aprovechaba el aburridísimo trabajo para aprender más sobre el subsuelo (5) y atiborraba de preguntas a los trabajadores, quienes encantados de ayudar a la preciosa muchacha compartían sus conocimientos, y de paso, recibían recuerdos nuevos. Fue ella quien hablando con un guapísimo Ing. Civil descubrió el significado de la nota dejada por Wiggin  
-Ese río siempre da problemas- comentaba el Ingeniero –primero lo del metro y ahora este hundimiento, deberían entubarlo, pero... –pero Lou no escuchó el "pero", porque en ese momento lo dejó hablando solo y fue a buscar a Ayanami a todo correr  
-¡Lo tengo, ¡lo tengo!  
-¿Qué pasa Lou?  
-¿Cómo lo olvidé si eso lo leí en el periódico?   
-Pero...   
-¡La ruta tres del metro de Tokio (6) tiene todo un tramo de vía inundado... el río que está en el fondo de la grieta inundó parte de la vía hace algunos años. Wiggin debió saberlo porque ella debe haber colocado los explosivos. Si Saki está viva el río debe haberla jalado hacía el tramo inundado de la ruta tres!- Ayanami la miró y ambas echaron a correr. Los trabajadores podían decir Misa cantada... había que iniciar la búsqueda de Saki.   
-Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde- pensaba Alisse, pero todas tenían otra cara: habían encontrado otro camino.

06/04/05   
2000 hrs.  
Cuartel General Provisional CTGT, Tokio, Japón

Ayanami, Lou y Alisse ya habían avisado a todos los agentes, quienes llegaban a toda prisa al cuartel general. También Galford y Scully habían sido avisados y tomarían el primer vuelo disponible a Tokio para reunirse con ellos. Por más que habían buscado a Lily no habían podido localizarla, pero le dejaron un mensaje en su intercomunicador del CTGT y sabían que no tardaría en aparecer.

Silvy había buscado los planos de la ruta tres del metro y ahora Lou se los presentaba a todos en la pantalla gigante de la sala de comando describiendo las posibles rutas de acceso, además del plan diseñado por MasterNando y Ciel para peinar el lugar en el menor tiempo posible.

En eso estaban cuando la pantalla parpadeó y en lugar del plano apareció Franco rodeado de tres se sus secuaces: Lu, Ian y Chris.  
-¡Hola camaradas!- saludó muy contento Franco ante la estupefacción del CTGT –Veo que mi querido Galford y Scully tendrán que perderse el show del día de hoy  
-Sylvi- dijo Ayanami por lo bajo –rastrea esa comunicación  
-No te molestes, Sylvi, yo misma instalé el equipo que hace posible esta indetectable y amena charla- rió Chris desde la pantalla  
-¡Traidora!- gritó Yun, quien deseaba ardientemente tener dos palabras, o golpes, con Chris  
-¿Cómo pudiste?- gritó MasterNando quien todavía estaba dolido por no haber podido terminar el partido contra Francia  
-No tenemos tiempo de discutir, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo habrá- interrumpió Franco –ahora, al grano, ¿qué pasaría si la prensa mundial se enterara de que el equipo japonés es un total y completo fraude, ¿qué es el dopaje contra la alteración genética, Ozora, Misaki y Wakabayashi, las estrellas del equipo Nipón, no son reales... son una trampa, creados para elevar el ridículo nivel futbolístico de su país... ¿quién es Wakabayashi junto a Wakashimazu sin esa alteración, ¿quién es Misaki contra Shingo, ¿quién es Ozora junto a todos esos rivales alrededor del mundo que lo quieren y respetan, ¿qué dirían las directivas de las selecciones a nivel mundial, ¿la prensa, ¿la federación?.  
-¡No tienes pruebas Franco!- gritó Alisse, el solo imaginar lo que este hombre decía era espantoso: Misaki perdería su carrera, su vida, al igual que todos los demás  
-¿Reconocen esto?- al decir esto la imagen cambio... era un video... era el CTGT el día en que se les presentó la misión... 

"... me presento mi nombre es Yoichi Takahashi, soy un científico y estoy acá al lado del señor Katagiri para presentarles su misión  
- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!  
- Pero... pero, ¿si son?  
- ¡Si, se trata de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial, hace muchos años, en la década de los 80´s cuando trabajé para un importante laboratorio de investigaciones fui presionado para ejecutar un proyecto que involucraba diferentes niños bebés. El proyecto se trataba de que al introducir en los niños diferentes componentes de una estructura molecular aún desconocida para la época...pues...se desarrollará en ellos un mecanismo de auto superación y liderazgo en el deporte más popular a nivel mundial..."

-Y por si acaso no tienen suficiente –reapareció Franco en pantalla –Chris me ha hecho el favor de obsequiarme estos papeles...  
-El informe secreto del CTGT sobre la misión- murmuro Ciel –pero, ¿cómo desactivó la autodestrucción automática del documento?  
-Y yo tengo esto- intervino por primera y última vez Lu mostrando un cuaderno– el diario de mi padre, excompañero del Dr. Takahashi durante el experimento

Todos miraban impávidos a Franco y su grupo... nadie sabía que decir, o que hacer, pero por algo Ayanami había quedado a cargo:  
-¿Qué quieres Franco?- preguntó  
-Que Ozora, Misaki y Wakabayashi se presenten en la Torre de Tokio, sin escolta, para que se les sean realizadas las pruebas que nosotros creamos pertinentes...  
-¡Nunca!- gritó Lily quién iba entrando a la sala, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Franco y sus compañeros  
-Si en 24 horas no están los tres en el lugar acordado los principales periódicos y agencias a nivel mundial tendrán una acceso al video y los documentos... que por cierto, ponen al descubierto su organización secreta...- estas palabras de Franco volvieron a causar carcajadas entre sus secuaces, mientras los miembros del CTGT apretaban los puños –ahhhh, por cierto... ¿dije 24 horas?... por ser ustedes, que sean 4

Se escucho por ultima vez la risa de Franco y reapareció el mapa de Sylvi.

Todos estaban mudos y miraban a Ayanami.

Notas al pie:  
1.Una forma elegante para decir que es información confidencial o que no se sabe  
2.Esto ocurre en el capítulo 5  
3.Aquí llevaron a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Taro Misaki durante el cap. 9  
4.El verdadero Cuartel General o "Sección X" se encuentra en algún lugar de la Unión Europea, pero dependiendo de la misión se han montado cuarteles generales provisionales en las principales ciudades del mundo  
5.Lou Collis es arquitecta (según su ficha)  
6.No se si Tokio tiene metro... en esta historia, si tiene


	13. Los errores se pagan

**Capítulo 13 - "Los errores se pagan".- Por Anilú Takeuchi **

Todos miraban impávidos a Franco y su grupo... nadie sabía que decir, o que hacer, pero por algo Ayanami había quedado a cargo:  
-¿Qué quieres Franco?- preguntó  
-Que Ozora, Misaki y Wakabayashi se presenten en la Torre de Tokio, sin escolta, para que se les sean realizadas las pruebas que nosotros creamos pertinentes...  
-¡Nunca!- gritó Lily quién iba entrando a la sala, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Franco y sus compañeros  
-Si en 24 horas no están los tres en el lugar acordado los principales periódicos y agencias a nivel mundial tendrán una acceso al video y los documentos... que por cierto, ponen al descubierto su organización secreta...- estas palabras de Franco volvieron a causar carcajadas entre sus secuaces, mientras los miembros del CTGT apretaban los puños  
ahhhh, por cierto... ¿dije 24 horas?... por ser ustedes, que sean 4   
Se escucho por última vez la risa de Franco y reapareció el mapa de Sylvi.  
Todos estaban mudos y miraban a Ayanami. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Los miembros de CTGT miraban a la ahora al mando, Ayanami, esperando alguna orden para actuar, algún plan, algo que hacer para evitar la catástrofe que se les venía encima.  
Ayanami pensó que peor momento para que el jefe se vaya no podía haber, pero ahora ella estaba a cargo y tenía que pensar rápido. Lo peor era que si los medios se enteraban del secreto, la carrera de esos grandes jugadores estaría destruida y su reputación por los suelos, y ellos no tenían nada de culpa en esto, todo lo contrario, eran las victimas, desde niños que fueron manipulados genéticamente, aunque eso les haya dado algunas habilidades especiales, no se podía desmerecer el esfuerzo que le ponían, no, ellos tenían que hacer algo para que todo quedará como está, como que eran el CTGT que lo iban a conseguir, sea como sea.

Muy bien! – se levantó de improvisto, alarmando a todos los agentes – tenemos 4 horas para reunir a la mayor cantidad de agentes posible! Agente Sylvia, contáctate con el jefe por favor.  
En seguida – respondió está, mientras se conectaba con Galford, quien ya se encontraba rumbo a Japón.  
-Ya está – decía esto mientras aparecía la imagen del jefe del equipo en la pantalla.  
- Aquí el agente Galford, ¿cuál es el problema base?  
- Jefe, lamento tener que darle malas noticias… - decía la ahora al mando – pero algo muy malo ha sucedido.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo en un tomo algo más serio.  
Mientras la agente Ayanami le contaba la situación, su jefe no podía evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro de uno serio a uno molesto.  
- … y ahora tenemos 4 horas, digo 3:45 para llevar a los chicos a la torre de Tokio. – terminó con su informe Ayanami.  
- Cuando todo esto termine, me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones. Ahora, equipo prepárense para una de las misiones más importantes que hayan tenido. Ahora escúchenme bien, esto es lo que haremos….

3 horas 45 min. horas más tarde…  
Los agentes se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones en la Torre de Tokio, según el plan. Galford y Anaid se encontraban en camino, pero no tardarían en llegar.

Mientras tanto, Franco, Ian y Chris estaban en la parte superior de la Torre esperando la llegada de los jugadores japoneses, e incluso, sabían que los del CTGT no los dejarían venir solos.

- ¿Para que les dijiste que vengan solos, si esperabas que ellos también vinieran? – Le preguntó Ian  
- Eso es parte del plan, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Franco con una sonrisa.  
Luego tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Lu.  
- ¿Ya están listos?  
- Por supuesto, Vini y yo tenemos todo bajo control y en unos minutos pondremos el plan en acción.  
- Perfecto, cambio y fuera – terminó la conversación Franco.  
- Bueno, ahora a hacer nuestra parte del plan…

En esos momentos llegaba un auto negro manejado por la agente del Valle y como pasajeros a Tsubasa, Misaki y Wakabayashi.  
Había sido algo difícil explicarles que los acompañaran así como así a la Torre de Tokio, e incluso que podía ser una misión peligrosa para ellos, pero sin ninguna explicación más. Daban gracias a Dios que esos chicos fueran comprensivos y aceptaran sin preguntar más.

Subieron a la parte más alta de la Torre de Tokio, donde ya los esperaban Franco e Ian en compañía de algunos de sus subordinados.  
- Muy bien, veo que se mueven rápido – les dijo a manera de saludo Franco  
- Creo que dije que vinieran solo los jugadores, la invitación no fue extendida para Ud. Señorita – haciendo alusión a la presencia de Lily ahí.  
- Alguien tenía que traerlos, además, a cambio pedimos las pruebas que nos mostraron – dijo Lily  
- Ah, no están en posición de exigir nada, pero hoy me encuentras de buen humor, así que te concederé esa petición, Vini, pásale los videos, Uds. – refiriéndose a sus refuerzos, suban a nuestros invitados al helicóptero.  
- Espera! – se adelantó a decir Lily, no permitiré que les hagas daño. Equipo! – al decir esto, los demás agentes salieron de la nada, unos se llevaron rápidamente a los jugadores que se encontraban paralizados sin entender toda la situación. En ese instante los sucesos se desarrollaron entre disparos de una a otra parte, nadie quería ceder ante la situación. Lily les avisó que Ian tenía las pruebas, que se movieran rápido para detenerlo, así que Alisse y Ayanami lo acorralaron y después de mucho forcejear lograron quitárselos.  
- Ya lo tenemos – dijo Alisse con entusiasmo.  
- Maldición! – dijo Ian – Franco, lo tienen, algo de ayuda por acá por favor.  
- Franco que se hallaba entretenido con las agentes del Valle, Sylvia, Jun y Megara, las que protegían a los jugadores, mando a dos de sus subordinados a ayudar a Ian.  
- No tan rápido – todos voltearon a escuchar esa voz, era el Agente Galford, quien venía acompañado de la agente Anaid – no permitiremos que se salgan con la suyo.  
- Franco lo miró con una sonrisa para luego decir – te tardaste, lástima que tengamos que irnos, Chris!  
Chris que manejaba el helicóptero, disparaba desde este, por lo que todos tuvieron que cubrirse mientras los villanos subían listo para retirase.  
- Ah pero no te preocupes, tendrás noticias de nosotros muy pronto – se despidió Franco haciéndole señas con una mano.

Viva! – se escuchaban las felicitaciones y vítores de los agentes, habían triunfado en la misión.

3 horas más tarde en la Base principal del CTGT…

Los agentes se encontraban celebrando el triunfo, aunque sabían que esto no terminaba, el hecho de haber salido bien en esta misión los alegraba.  
Optaron por revisar las pruebas y al terminar de ver el video, se dieron con una sorpresa:  
- ¿Les gustó la película? – era la voz de Lu – espero que si, se han dado cuenta los bien que salen las copias de videos hoy en día, hasta parecen originales?  
La cara de Sylvia, quien estaba revisando el video cambio de expresión.   
- No puede ser, ¿como no lo pensamos?  
- Galford! – llamó a su jefe.  
- ¿Qué pasa Sylvia?  
- El video, es una copia…  
No les dio tiempo a responder, ya que llegó Anaid con el celular en la mano.  
- Mi superior llamó, hemos cometido un gran error.  
- Ya sabemos, los videos son solo copias.  
- No es eso, hace unas horas, han secuestrado a jugadores a nivel mundial que participaban en un Congreso en Francia, y alguno de ellos también fueron parte del experimento del Dr. Takahashi.

3 horas antes Paris - Francia…

Los mejores jugadores de talla Internacional habían sido invitados a un Congreso sobre nuevas tácticas en el fútbol, además de darles un reconociendo especial a su trayectoria como jugadores. Ahí se encontraban Pierre, Napoleón, Jun, Hyuga, Schnaider, Shingo, Levin, Santana, Salinas, Espadas, entre otros.  
Los jugadores se encontraban ya en el auditorio cuando una joven apareció.  
- Bienvenidos sean todos a este evento, pero lamento decirles que no podrán disfrutarlo, ya que dormirán por un buen rato – anunció Lu  
En ese momento un gas adormecedor invadió el salón, induciendo a todos los asistentes, menos Lu y Vini, las cuales se hallaban con máscaras anti-gas.  
- Esto fue muy fácil- dijo Vini.  
- Sí, y sin agentes que estén fastidiando- rió Lu   
- Llevémoslos rápido al laboratorio.

3 horas después regresando a la base…  
Todos los agentes que antes celebraban, ahora estaban con cara de funeral. Si antes de la última misión estaban mal, ahora estaba peor.  
- Tendremos que recurrir a todos los agentes que nos sean posible, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya, somos responsables de todos los jugadores que participaron en el experimento, no sólo de Misaki, Tsubasa y Wakabayashi, esta claro? – dijo Galford  
- Si! – respondieron en coro  
- ¿Están conmigo en está, la misión más importante de sus vidas?  
- Si! – volvieron a responder en coro menos una.  
- ¿Qué pasa agente Scully? – le preguntó Sylvia   
- Yo no seguiré con Uds, mi superior acaba de excluirme de esta misión, mi reemplazo esta en camino – finalizó la agente Scully.

Fin del capítulo


	14. Réquiem por un sueño

**Capítulo catorce. Réquiem por un sueño.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Las cosas cada vez marchaban peor para el CT Guard Team. Habían perdido a uno de sus miembros, Saki Hashimoto, y ahora Anaid Scully había presentado su renuncia... Por no mencionar que Lu y Franco cada vez hacían más de las suyas...

Galford, encerrado en su oficina, miraba hacia el techo con actitud pensativa. "¿En qué fallamos?", pensaba. "Teníamos el sueño de proteger hasta el cansancio, pasara lo que pasara, a Tsubasa Ozhora y a sus compañeros... Y sin embargo, hemos fallado..."

Sobre su escritorio estaba la foto de su familia: Lily, muy sonriente como siempre, Sylvia haciendo la señal de la victoria, Saki mirando seriamente hacia la cámara y él, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando tomaron esa foto, varios años atrás, aun eran seres humanos comunes, no unos auténticos soldados como lo eran ahora. Y además, estaban todos juntos, ahora Saki había desaparecido...

Era hora de tomar una decisión. El CT Guard Team estaba yéndose a pique y él no iba a abandonar el barco como un cobarde... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lily se paseaba sola por las calles. Genzo le había estado llamando, tal vez para verse y platicar un rato, pero ella no contestó su teléfono. Días antes, ella había estado algo deprimida y había pensado cosas que no tenían ningún sentido... Por supuesto que Lily amaba a Genzo más que a ninguna persona sobre la Tierra. Incluso lo amaba más que a su propia vida... Lo daría todo por él, sin dudarlo, ésa era la esencia de su ser, podría dudar de cualquier cosa sobre su vida pero nunca, jamás, dudaría del amor que tenía por Genzo Wakabayashi. Pero a últimas fechas no quería acercársele, quizás porque ella sentía que las personas que ella quería terminarían por ser lastimadas... Como Saki...

Inconscientemente, Lily se dirigió al sitio en donde la Kaze no Senshi había desaparecido. Era un barranco profundo, pero aun así Lu logró escapar con vida. ¿Por qué su hermana no había podido hacer lo mismo?

Unos días atrás, Lily tuvo una discusión fuerte con algunos de los miembros del equipo, entre los que se encontraban Alisse, Galford y Sylvia...

_FLASH BACK. ___

_- En cierta forma, esto servirá para que se les abran los ojos.- decía Alisse.- Saki siempre pasó desapercibida ante ustedes. ___

_Lily ya se había hartado de escuchar siempre lo mismo... ___

_- Ya fue suficiente de sentimientos de culpa.- gritó ella.- Estoy harta de que a cada rato me echen la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana. No basta con que yo misma lo crea, sino que también me lo tienen que estar recalcando mis compañeros a cada rato... __  
__- Tranquila, Lily.- Sylvia intentó calmar a su hermana, pero ésta la ignoró. __  
__- No, ya fue suficiente.- continuó diciendo la mexicana.- Saki se quejaba a cada rato de que nunca le hacíamos caso. Pero, ¿cuándo demonios intentó llamar nuestra atención? Yo todos los días le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si le podía ayudar en algo, si podía escuchar sus problemas... Le decía que podía confiar en mí, para lo que fuera, y que siempre estaría ahí para escucharla... Pero nunca me tomó la palabra, siempre ignoró mis ofrecimientos de acercarme a ella y jamás respondió las cartas y los mensajes que le mandaba cuando ella se encontraba en el extranjero... Así que me cansé, pensé que si ella no estaba interesada en responderme era porque quizá no quería hablar conmigo. Así que no me vengan con reclamaciones de que nunca me preocupé por ella... Fue ella la que nunca quiso tener una hermana mayor... ___

_Nadie supo qué responderle. Todos sabían muy bien que cuando Lily se molestaba decía cosas que en realidad no sentía, eran la rabia y el dolor por haber perdido a su hermana los que la hacían hablar así... Lily se marchó a su habitación, dando un portazo, y no se volvió a tocar el tema de Saki enfrente de ella... ___

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Ahora, Lily miraba con melancolía hacia el precipicio. Se sentía muy culpable porque quizás debió haber insistido más con su pequeña hermana, pero verdaderamente se hartó de que ella la ignorara...

- ¿Por qué tan melancólica, mi bella guardiana?.- habló una conocida voz masculina a sus espaldas.  
- Por nada en especial... .- respondió Lily, dándose la vuelta. Enfrente de ella estaba parado Genzo Wakabayashi.  
- Te he estado llamando.- dijo él.- Pero no pareces tener deseos de contestar...  
- Lo siento, he tenido la cabeza ocupada estos días...  
- ¿Por lo de tu hermana?  
- Sí...  
- ¿Aun te sientes culpable?  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me siento culpable?  
- Porque es lo lógico. Además, después de todo lo que ella me dijo sería raro que no te sintieras así...   
- No es justo. De seguro te dijo que siempre ha estado a nuestra sombra, ¿no? Y eso no es verdad, nosotros jamás la hemos presionado para que nos supere, siempre la hemos querido por lo que ella es, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo, siempre dio las cosas por sentado... .- Lily comenzó a llorar.   
- No pienses en eso ahora... .- Genzo se acercó y abrazó a la muchacha.- Solo te causará más dolor...

Se quedaron unos segundos así. Lily lloraba con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Genzo, al tiempo que éste la abrazaba. De pronto, ella sintió que alguien los observaba. Inmediatamente se separó de Genzo y se puso en guardia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él.  
- Quédate detrás de mí, alguien nos observa.- respondió ella.

Y efectivamente, alguien los estaba espiando desde un grupo de árboles. La persona se acercó a ellos, pero no eran ni Lu ni Franco, como ellos creían, sino una anciana que se acercó con paso ligero hacia Lily.

- Usted es Lily Del Valle.- dijo la señora. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo sabe quién soy yo?  
- La joven de los ojos negros como la noche.- respondió la anciana.- Su hermana Saki la describió muy bien...  
- ¿Saki? ¿USTED SABE EN DÓNDE ESTÁ SAKI?.- gritó Lily. Genzo respingó.  
- Sí. Y precisamente por eso he venido en su busca, porque su hermana ya se ha repuesto por completo y desea volver a su lado...  
- ¿Saki está viva?.- Lily comenzó a llorar otra vez? ¿En verdad?  
- Sí. Yo la rescaté hace una semana.- respondió la anciana.- Vi cuando caía por el precipicio y vi cómo se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la vida. Cuando la rescaté estaba muy malherida, incluso pensé que moriría pero la chica es fuerte y se ha recuperado de una manera milagrosa... Ahora ella quiere volver a su lado y por eso me manda en su búsqueda...   
- Puede ser una trampa... .- susurró Genzo, en voz baja.  
- Lo sé.- respondió Lily.- ¿Cómo sé que lo que me está diciendo es cierto?  
- Su hermana sabía que usted no me creería, así que me dio esto.- la anciana le extendió a Lily la insignia de Saki del CT Guard Team.  
- ¡Esta viva!.- gritó, al tiempo que acariciaba, incrédula, la insignia.- ¡Tengo que verla!  
- Voy contigo.- dijo Genzo.

La anciana los llevó hasta una cabaña escondida en el bosque. Allí, acostada en una cama, estaba la pequeña Saki, malherida pero viva. Lily se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, al tiempo que lloraba como una magdalena. Saki también lloraba y le correspondió el abrazo a su hermana. Genzo se sentía como un intruso por haberse interpuesto entre el amor de dos hermanas...

- Mi pequeña Saki, nunca más dejaré que alguien te haga daño.- susurraba Lily, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.  
- Lily... Hermana... .- susurraba Saki.  
- Shhh, no digas nada... .- Lily la calló.

Después, ella comenzó a cantar una suave canción que hipnotizó a Genzo y a la anciana. Él pudo notar como unas suaves alas comenzaban a aparecer por detrás de la espalda de la mexicana, al tiempo que el suave canto de un pájaro comenzó a acompañar a la voz de Lily.

- El Fénix de la Luz... .- susurró la anciana.  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo no podía creer lo que veía.   
- Una técnica de curación muy avanzada... Muy pocas personas pueden hacerla...

Una hermosa ave que parecía estar hecha de pura luz extendió sus alas y cantó acompañado por la hermosa voz de Lily. Después, las alas del ave envolvieron a Lily y a Saki, haciendo que ésta quedase profundamente dormida y se curara de sus heridas. El fénix se desapareció tan rápidamente como llegó.

- Mi pequeña Saki, nunca más dejaré que alguien te separe de mi lado.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que cargaba a su pequeña hermana.

Genzo no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, aunque después de lo vivido en los últimos días ya nada le sorprendía... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Una vez en el cuartel general del CT Guard Team, y después de que Saki fue acomodada en una suave cama y que todos hubieran celebrado por saber que ella seguía con vida, Galford convocó al resto de los miembros del grupo.

- Ustedes saben que los últimos días hemos cometido muchos errores.- comenzó a decir.- Hemos dejado que nuestros sentimientos personales se involucraran en nuestro trabajo y eso no debe ser... Porque gracias a esto Lu y Franco nos han tomado muchísima ventaja y por poco perdemos a dos de nuestros miembros... .- Galford volteó a ver a Anaid.- Debemos hacer algo para corregir esto, no podemos seguir así...  
- ¿Y qué crees que debemos hacer?.- preguntó Ayanami, muy seria.  
- Lo he estado pensando mucho.- dijo Galford.- Y he tomado una decisión... Será algo muy duro para muchas de ustedes, pero creo que es lo mejor...  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Lily.  
- Para empezar, lo siento, Anaid, pero he revocado tu salida del grupo. No acepto tu renuncia.- anunció Galford.  
- ¿Pero por qué?.- protestó Anaid.- Será lo mejor para todos...  
- No, lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros. Te necesitamos.   
- Pero...  
- Después arreglamos eso.- interrumpió Ayanami.- ¿Qué más tienes pensado?  
- He decidido que debemos borrarle la memoria a todos los que han tenido contacto con nosotros.  
- ¿CÓMO?.- el equipo entero gritó.  
- Sí. He estado desarrollando una poderosa sustancia que, inyectada en las venas, hace que la persona pierda la memoria. Después, uno simplemente le dice al oído lo que se quiere que esa persona recuerde y listo. Lo demás se borrará de su mente.  
- ¿Y crees que debemos hacer eso con Tsubasa Ozhora y compañía?.- preguntó Lily, incrédula.  
- Sí, será lo mejor.- respondió Galford, mirándola de frente.- Lily, yo sé que entre tú y Genzo Wakabayashi han pasado muchas cosas... Sé muy bien que ambos se aman pero debes entender que lo de ustedes no puede ser...  
- Lo sé.- lo interrumpió Lily, cabizbaja.- Yo misma he llegado a esa conclusión...  
- Por eso debemos borrarle la memoria a Genzo... Él nunca recordará lo que pasó entre ustedes... Sé que te dolerá, pero será lo mejor...  
- Sí...  
- Bien, entonces... .- Galford miró apenado por unos segundos a su hermana mayor, antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el resto del grupo.- Les encargaré la misión de borrarles la memoria a todos los jugadores de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol.   
- Entendido.- gritó el equipo.  
- Ayanami, tú y Scully se encargarán de Tsubasa.  
- Sí.- respondieron éstas.  
- Alisse, tú y Collins se encargarán de Misaki...  
- Sí...  
- Y de Genzo Wakabayashi...  
- Me encargo yo.- dijo Lily, con firmeza.  
- Pero... .- Galford miró a la chica con duda.  
- Por favor, deja que yo lo haga, sola. Confía en mí. 

Galford lo pensó unos segundos. Quizás Lily quería aprovechar para despedirse de Genzo...

- De acuerdo.- asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le daba una jeringa y un frasquito lleno de líquido transparente.

Lily los tomó y salió con paso firme de la habitación. 

Media hora más tarde, esperaba pacientemente a que Genzo se presentara en el parque en donde lo había citado. Le había llamado diciéndole que deseaba verlo lo antes posible. Confiaba en que él no tardara mucho...

- Hola, de nuevo.- la saludó él.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Saki?  
- No, ella está bien. Solo... Quería hablar contigo...  
- ¿Sobre qué?

Lily se paró a poca distancia de él. Sus rostros quedaron a tan solo pocos centímetros...

- Quiero que sepas que te amé desde la primera vez que te vi... .- comenzó a decir ella.- Me volviste loca desde el primer momento... Te amo con locura, con tanta intensidad que me parece que en cualquier momento mi corazón estallará. No sabes lo feliz que fui estando a tu lado estos días... Han sido los mejores de mi vida...  
- Lily... .- susurró Genzo.  
- Calla.- pidió ella.- Déjame continuar. Déjame decirte que nunca habrá otra mujer que te ame más que yo. Y nunca amaré a otro hombre como te amo a ti... Pero a pesar de todo, debo decirte adiós...  
- ¿Qué dices?.- gritó Genzo.- No, eso no lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejarte ir ahora que sé que me amas... 

Lily, ante estas palabras, besó con intensidad los labios de Genzo. Él la abrazó y ambos se perdieron por ese beso tan deseado por los dos.

- Lily, no me dejes. No te vayas por favor.- dijo Genzo, cuando el beso concluyó.- Yo te am...  
- No, por favor, no me lo digas.- Lily lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Que si me dices lo que tanto anhelo oír nunca podré hacer lo que tengo que hacer...

Genzo ya no tuvo tiempo para replicar. Lily le dio un certero golpe en la nuca, haciendo que él cayese desmayado en sus brazos. Lily lo acunó contra su pecho, al tiempo que le inyectaba en la vena del brazo la solución que Galford le dio.

- Ahora olvidarás todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo.- le dijo al oído.- Olvidarás que te amé, olvidarás que me amaste... .- a Lily se le quebró la voz.- Solo recordarás que eres Genzo Wakabayashi, el mejor guardameta del mundo...  
- Lo lamento mucho, hermanita.- susurró Galford, quien se acercó a ellos en esos instantes.  
- ¿Viniste para cerciorarte de que cumpliría con mi misión?.- preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- No. Vine para darte apoyo... No como jefe, sino como hermano... 

Entre Galford y Lily llevaron a Genzo hasta su departamento y lo acostaron en la cama.

- Mañana él no recordará nada de lo sucedido en los últimos días.- dijo Galford.- Ni tampoco el resto de nuestros protegidos.  
- Será lo mejor... .- murmuró Lily, llorando a mares.  
- Sé lo duro que debió de ser esto para ti... .- murmuró Galford, al tiempo que le ponía a su hermana en la nariz un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Lily cayó desmayada al instante.- Por eso es que tú tampoco debes recordar lo sucedido...

Galford sacó una jeringa del bolsillo de su gabardina y se la inyectó a Lily.

- Sé que con nada podré hacer que olvides el gran amor que tienes por Genzo.- murmuró Galford al oído de su hermana.- Pero sí podré hacer que olvides las noches y los días que pasaron juntos. No recordarás que en algún momento lo conociste. No recordarás que en algún momento él te amó...

La parte final de su plan estaba en marcha. Pronto, al resto de los agentes del CT Guard Team también se les borraría la memoria. Sólo él recordaría todo lo sucedido... 

El sueño había concluido. Pero eso no era nada más que el principio del fin... Y el fin del principio...

**FIN. ******

**Notas:**   
Bueno, como les dije, tenía mucho que decir... No es mi intención herir susceptibilidades, así que les pido que me perdonen si llego a ofender a alguien.  
Violé por primera y única vez la regla del romance y de los súper poderes. Es el último capítulo, así que espero que no se enojen por eso...  
El nuevo fic será completamente diferente, espero que podamos recobrar la idea original de la historia. Será escrito a partes iguales por Vini y por mí.  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, gracias a todos lo que participaron y gracias también por su comprensión.


End file.
